Vuelve a Sonreir
by Forty three
Summary: ¿Podrías hacer que alguien que ya no es feliz vuelva a serlo?... ¿le devolverías la sonrisa?...oh… ¿podría ser que encuentres tu propia felicidad junto a esa persona?...Catrina y algo de Jori
1. Chapter 1

_**Nueva historia **_

_**Victorious no me pertenece**_

Siempre eh pensado que todas la personas tenemos muchas razones para ser feliz…es decir el sol brilla cada mañana…los pájaros cantan…el cielo es azul…el mundo es un lugar bello…

Mi vida siempre ha sido muy feliz…tengo una linda familia…mi guapo novio Danny… unos maravillosos amigos y una exitosa carrera soy Actriz de cine y tengo mi propia empresa de diseño de vestuario en Hollywood…. en fin tengo la vida que quería…. pensaba que todas las persona eran igual de felices que yo….

De alguna manera está equivocada…no todo era felicidad para los otros…el mundo no es tan maravilloso como pensaba….para algunos era injusta y dolorosa…

Para mis amigos sus carreras también habían sido un éxito...Beck era un gran y cotizado actor…Jade era una directora de cine…André era un excelente músico…Tori era una cantante profesional y Robbie era uno de los mejores comediantes… solíamos reunimos en casa de Tori para pasar el rato… todos eran muy felices y éramos unidos…bueno casi todos…todos excepto Trina

Ella no era feliz…una vez que salió de Hollywood Arts se hizo una gran empresaria…tenía su propia academia de Artes Marciales…se había casado y había tenido un hijo…no quiso tener más contacto con nosotros a excepción de Tori…su hermana ella era a la única que le hablaba pero a ninguno más… no tenía interés en ningún otro…pero todo empeoro hace un año cuando el esposo de Trina y su hijo viajaban en un auto y tuvieron un aparatoso accidente donde ambos perdieron la vida….

Desde entonces Trina se había vuelta una solitaria y amargada chica...solo había pasado un año desde su perdida…el dolor en su rostro era latente aun… Tori organizó una cena en su casa…. nos invitó a todos y también a Trina intentando ayudarla….

Danny estaba en la sala conversando con Beck y los otros chicos, mientras yo estaba en la cocina ayudando a Tori con Jade a terminar la cena….

Tori saco la lasaña del horno y la puso sobre el desayunador… pico un poco con el tenedor para asegurarse que estaba bien cocida…

**-¡Muy bien parece que ya está lista!...bueno solo falta el vino…-**miro a toda direcciones buscando la botella de vino**-¿Dónde está el vino?- **murmuro con desesperaciónmientras tomaba su cabello con un mano.

**¡Tranquilízate!…ya lo puse en la mesa-** dijo Jade poniendo una mano sobre su hombro…ellas estaban saliendo hace un tiempo…nada formal decían ellas…pero todos sabíamos que si…

Tori sonrió -**Gracias**-suspiro de alivio

-**Esta cena te está poniendo muy mal-** cuestionó Jade

-**Es cierto Tori**-mencione con preocupación tomando los platos para llevarlos a la mesa

**-No tienes que preocuparte...seguro a Trina le va a encantar la cena-**agregue con una sonrisa

**-Gracias Cat…es solo que ella lleva un año sin venir aquí…y no se… solo espero que todo salga bien-**contesto encogiéndose de hombros

Jade volvió a apretar levemente el hombro de Tori y se dirigió a la mesa, Tori la siguió con la lasaña y yo también las seguí para poder acomodar todos los platos sobre la mesa…unos momentos después todos estábamos en la sala esperando a Trina.

**-Tal vez no venga-**dijo Robbie

**-Cállate…tu voz es muy molesta**- contesto Jade sentada al lado de Tori

**-Pero…-**intento defenderse antes de ser callado por una de las miradas asesinas de Jade

Mire de reojo a Danny quien estaba a mi lado tomando mi mano con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro...le devolví la sonrisa y le di un casto beso en los labios al momento el timbre sonó…todos miramos en dirección a la puerta

Tori se levantó rápidamente y camino hasta la puerta para encontrarse con Trina al abrirla

**-¡Hola Trina!...me alegra tanto verte -**le dio un abrazo a su hermana el cual le fue de vuelto de manera dulce...

-**Ah mí también**- contesto en voz baja, los ojos de Trina brillaron de manera maternal…pero su semblante cambio al vernos…frunció el ceño y sus ojos volvieron fríos….entro dando un pequeño -**Hola**-y se dirigió a la mesa…

Todos no sentamos y comenzamos a cenar "tranquilamente". Nadie decía nada. Más bien parecía una cena incomoda…Tori aclaro su garganta…

**-¿Cómo va tu academia?...eh escuchado que es una de las más exitosas aquí en los Ángeles –**pregunto con curiosidad

-**Es cierto-**sonrió –**Por el momento todo va muy bien**-respondió mirando a Tori con simpatía

Tori amplio su sonrisa –**Eso es excelente**- Trina asintió ligereando los hombros parecía estar relajándose

Danny se acodo en la silla masticando su comida-**Bueno ya ves…no todo va mal…ser viuda es algo exótico ahora…ya olvida lo que te paso...consigue un nuevo partido y sácale provecho –**él sonrió de lado como si le estuviera dando un consejo

Me quede sorprendida por lo dicho por Danny…no solo yo Robbie casi se atraganta y todos dejaron de comer mientras sus miradas bailaban de Danny a Trina

Ella volvió su rostro hacia el con el ceño fruncido…trago con fuerza y lo miro duramente**–¿Y tú quién eres?** – pregunto de manera fría

-**Soy Danny….el novio de Cat- **sonrió ypaso un brazo a mi alrededor…los observe nerviosa…lo dicho por Danny fue incorrecto…Trina me miro por un segundo y luego volvió su rostro de nuevo…continuo comiendo e ignoro a Danny…pero esta vez se veía mucho más molesta

**-¿Qué?-**dijo el mirando a todos, lo jale de la camisa para llamar su atención

**-Ya no hables-**lo regañe mirándolo fijamente**,** el me miro extrañado levantando los brazos como si no hubiera hecho nada

Beck dejo su tenedor a un lado –**Escucha Trina…discúlpanos no fue nuestra intención que esta cena…-**pero Trina elevo una mano haciéndole señal para que no continuara

**-No tiene que disculparte**-se limpió los labios con una servilleta mirando su plato….le dio un sorbo al vino y nos miró con ojos inexpresivos

**-Ustedes son amigos de mi hermana no míos…así que no tienen que disculparse-**suspiro empujando suavemente el plato…no sé porque lo dicho por ella me hirió el corazón….sentí un vacío horrible en el estómago.

-**Gracias por la cena Tori…estuvo deliciosa…pero me tengo que ir, tengo algunos asuntos que atender**-le sonrió ligeramente a Tori y se levantó de la mesa para irse…Tori la miro con tristeza

**-¿No veremos luego?-**lepregunto antes de que se fuera

Trina asintió confirmando que sí y desapareció por el umbral de la entrada...luego se escuchó como salió por la puerta de la sala

**-Tu novio es un idiota-**escupió Jade enarcando una ceja

Suspire cansada y mire a Danny…sentí culpabilidad por aquello…si evidente no todo el mundo era feliz…una vida que te da golpes fuertes…podía imaginar el dolor que pudo haber sentido… o tal vez nunca lo entienda bien…

_**Bueno aquí les traigo otra historia de esta pareja…espero sea de su agrado…dejen sus opiniones todo será bien recibido ;)**_


	2. Capitulo2

_**Victorious no me pertenece **_

Miro de reojo la ventana de la oficina mientras mi agente hablaba rápidamente, murmuraba algo sobre una nueva película en la que podría estar...yo no le estaba prestando mucha atención

Eh estado muy molesta con Danny desde lo sucedido en la cena el otro día….no se le puede decir eso a alguien que ha perdido su familia…me eh sentido ansiosa e intranquila al saber que dicho comentario en broma la afecto tanto como para odiarnos más…bueno no sé si Trina nos odia o es simple indiferencia…de todas la maneras en la escuela todo el mundo la trataba mal…no puedo culparla de no querernos en su vida…que ya es difícil…

Aun así la ansiedad recorre mi cuerpo cada momento en el que recuerdo sus ojos después de aquel acontecimiento con Danny…tengo que admitir que no podía dejar de pensar en sus sentimientos, su actitud….la actitud de alguien que ya no es feliz…la perdida era latente en ella

**-¿Entonces entendiste bien?- **me pregunto Andrew mi agente revisando los papeles

Volví mi cabeza para mirarlo…sonreí avergonzada ya que no sabía de qué hablaba** –La verdad es que estoy un poco cansada y no te preste atención-**me justifiqueencogiéndome de hombros

Se pasó una mano por la cabeza y suspiro –**Bueno…podemos hablar después-**me miro por encima de sus lentes-**Ve a descansar ya es algo tarde**-

-**Gracias**- dije levantándome del sofá al mismo tiempo que enviaba un mensaje de texto a Tori

**-¿Quieres que llame un auto para que te recoja?- **

-**No-**conteste aun escribiendo-**Iré caminando…pasare por el parque que esta ceca de la casa de Tori… quiero ir a visitarla **–lo mire con una sonrisa

-**Bueno cuídate…nos vemos luego**-se despidió

Salí de la oficina y empecé a caminar por las calles mientras me adentraba por el parque...algunas personas también se paseaban por ahí….era una noche linda…fresca…la luna brillaba…las estrellas titilaban en el cielo…me gustaba encontrarle el lado bueno la vida

Camine atravesando el parque hacia una zona más oscura... para este punto empecé a asustarme…había un hombre que empezó a seguirme a cierta distancia…el corazón empezaba a latirme con fuerza en tanto yo caminaba más rápido él también lo hacía…ya casi estaba cerca de la salida así que camine más rápido casi trotando…

En ese momento ese hombre también lo hizo tomándome por el brazo con fuerza

**-¡Dame tu bolso!-**exigió con voz grave…el corazón se me acelero y sentí como me retumbaba por dentro...estaba en estado de pánico…no supe cómo reaccionar más que gimotear desesperada…hice fuerza para soltarme de su agarre, pero fue inútil, al contrario, él me apretó el brazo con mucha más fuerza…

**-Eres hermosa**-su susurro me aterrorizo… me miro de arriba abajo con una cruel

**-¡Suéltame!-**grite con voz entrecortada por el miedo….el hombre se enfureció por mi actitud y mis gritos

**-¡Cállate Perra!**- me dio una fuerte bofetada que me hizo caer al suelo junto con todas mi cosas…

Me quede en el suelo y me sujete la cara inconscientemente… el bufo furioso…ese hombre iba a matarme a golpes lo podía ver en su mirada…odio...ira…él iba a matarme y yo no podía defenderme….

**-¡Detente!-**Gritaron un par de policías mientras corrían hacia mi dirección…el hombre no tuvo tiempo de nada más porque huyo del sitio con mucha rapidez…uno de los policía corrió tras él y el otro se arrodillo a mi lado para ver cómo me encontraba…

Hablo por su comunicador y se volvió hacia mí **– ¿Esta bien señorita?-**asentí con pánico,me temblaban los labios por el terror que recorría mi cuerpo…murmure algunas cosas que ni yo misma entendí y saque mi celular para llamar a Tori

El timbre del celular sonó un par de veces y luego Tori contesto…ente sollozos le conté lo sucedido…unos minutos más tarde ella, Jade y André pasaron en su auto recogiéndome para llevarme a su casa.

-**Bien ya llame a tu novio…dice que está trabajando que llegara en un par de horas**- dijo André sentándose en el sofá frente a mí, visiblemente preocupado

-**Gracias**- murmure…

**-Y el idiota ni siquiera puede hacerse presente**- alegó Jade con el ceño fruncido aun lado de mí

Me encontraba encogida en el sofá de Tori…. mi cuerpo temblaba….tenía los ojos cristalizados, podía recordar la mirada de aquel hombre…me hubiera matado de no ser por los policías….estaba muerta de miedo.

-**Ten…toma un poco de chocolate caliente…te hará bien**-me ofreció Tori llegando un minuto después

Tome la taza con ambas manos y me la lleve hacia los labios degustando el sabor…me quemo un poco la garganta pero aliviaba la ansiedad que tenía-**Gracias Tori**-ella sonrió como respuesta… pase una mano por mi cabello y lance un suspiro angustioso

-**Creí que me iba matar** –mire el suelo…mientras recordaba el evento

**-Pero no fue así…los policías estaba ahí… tranquilízate-**inquirió Jade con voz calmada

**-Es verdad…solo fue un susto**-Tori se sentó al otro lado de mí y paso un mano sobre mi espalda de manera tranquilizadora.

Pensé en lo sucedido…todo lo que decían era verdad…solo fue un susto…y los policías me salvaron porque llegaron a tiempo... ¿pero qué hubiera pasado si ellos no hubieran llegado a tiempo?….yo no hubiera podido defenderme de ninguna manera…

**-¿Qué pasa si vuelve a suceder y no hay nadie ahí para ayudarme?-**lance angustiada

**-Cat eso no va a suceder-**dijo Tori

**-Puede suceder…ustedes lo saben-**los miré fijamente-**Ni siquiera hubiera podido defenderme…soy demasiado débil-**

Tori me miro con preocupación**-No es así Cat-**

**-Tal vez deberías tomar clases de defensa personal…así podrías estar más tranquila-**sugirió Jade

Le di otro sorbo al chocolate mientras me lo pensaba-**No lo sé…es que no se si pueda herir a alguien**-eleve las cejas con incertidumbre

-**Buenoo**-Tori se rasco la nuca –**Una vez me golpeaste la nariz en la escuela… ¿Recuerdas?...así que creo que si puedes- **bromeo haciéndome reír un poco

**-¿Porque no vas a la academia de Artes Marciales de Trina?...es una de las mejores en los Ángeles-** André propuso felizmente

**-Si esa es una buena idea-**dijo Jade y Tori asintió esbozando una sonrisa

Me inquiete un poco ante la sugerencia…había escuchado que tenía los mejores instructores...pero, ¿qué pasaba con Trina?…es decir seguro ella no estaría feliz de verme ahí…

**-No lo sé…parece que no le agradó mucho a Trina…y con lo que dijo Danny el otro día…yo no sé si debería-**

**Vamos Cat sabes que no es así…mi hermana solo está…-**lanzo un suspiro**- Algo desconectada del mundo...sé que no se molestara-**respondió Tori

Lo pensé otra vez…Tori podía tener razón…. -**Bueno**-accedí finalmente

Para el día siguiente fui a la ciudad y me inscribí en la academia de Trina… eran varias por los Ángeles pero yo fui a la principal y más grande…seguramente tal vez la vería por ahí…no sé porque quería poder verla de nuevo…

Empecé las clases…en las de principiantes y eh de decir que era fatal…terrible….Pésima….y esas palabras son un alago para lo que realmente era…

No sabía cómo hacer nada…me perdía en las instrucciones…cada vez que debía hacer un movimiento la hacía mal e incorrectamente…

Me asustaba cuando el entrenador intentaba explicarme un movimiento…no lograba comprender nada y mi grupo no avanzaba nada por mi culpa…así fue por varios días…hasta que saliendo de clases el entrenador me llamo en la recepción antes de que pudiera irme…

**-¡Señorita Cat!-** me llamoantes de que saliera por la puertas principales...me di la vuelta y camine hasta el

**-¿Si entrenador?- **conteste extrañada

Me miro con amabilidad-**Señorita Cat…vera…sé que se está esforzando mucho por aprender**-hizo una pausa-**pero creo que esto no está funcionando para usted-**

Me encogí de hombros avergonzada...sabía que era verdad...pero en serio quería aprender a defenderme…tenía miedo que me pasara lo mismo del otro día…

-**Pero**-prosiguió **-Creo que si consigue un instructor privado le será más fácil…con alguien de confianza…estoy seguro que podrá aprender**- ….ladee la cabeza ante su sugerencia…creo que sería una buena idea…pero… ¿Quién podrá ser de confianza y ayudarme?

Las puertas principales se abrieron cuando un par de personas entraron…Trina y un hombre de traje con algunos papeles en mano…

Ella camino hasta la recepción donde estábamos… no se dio cuenta de mi presencia hasta después de un segundo…me miro unos instantes con ojos inexpresivos…volvió su vista al entrenador

**-¿Qué pasa con ella?- **le pregunto, sin mirarme ni saludarme**…**baje mi vista por un momento con algo de decepción

**-Entrena aquí**-contesto el

-**Lo se…es amiga de mi hermana y ella me dijo que tomaría unas clases aquí**-dijo con voz cansada

**- Creo que le iría mejor con un entrenador privado…con alguien de confianza seria menos drástico para ella- ** respondió

**-Ya veo**-susurro mientras firmaba unos papeles que la recepcionista le entrego

-**Es que todo esto es nuevo y me asusto…pero solo un poquito**- me justifique…intentando entrar en la conversación

-**Pues…deberías tomar su consejo-**respondió de manera indiferente

Aquella forma de ignorarme y falta de contacto visual me estaba resultando incomoda –**Es que no conozco nadie que me pueda entrenar-**reafirme para que me viera

**-Te daré el número de algunos que son muy buenos-**continuo firmando papeles aun sin mirarme…pero que irritante era ser ignorada…comencé a sentir ansias…

**-Tiene que ser alguien de confianza**- dije –**Y no conozco a los que quieres presentarme** –recalque esa parte…Trina frunció los labios mientras me escuchaba pero no me miro…era como si yo fuera invisible…tenía una habilidad especial para ignorar…aquello me volvía loca…

**-¿Por qué mejor no me entrenas tú?-**lanza de repente….paro en seco de firmar los papeles y volteo a mirarme de manera incrédula…

Me puse un poco nerviosa pero no quise demostrárselo….no sé porque lo dije…tal vez solo quería que dejara de ser tan irritablemente indiferente conmigo…solo quería que me prestara atención…pero ya no podía echarme para atrás de lo que dije…

**-Amm… yo tengo que seguir con unas clases-**dijo el entrenador apresurándose a irse

**-Te espero en la oficina-**aquel hombre de traje que había entrado con ella subió por el ascensor del edificio dejándonos solas

Volvió a verme con cara seria y entrecerró los ojos–**Yo no soy entrenadora…soy la dueña de esta lugar-**enarco una ceja

Trague un poco…pero me decidí a seguir con aquello**-Pero tú sabes mucho de artes marciales…además yo te conozco y eso es lo que necesito**-

Frunció las cejas molesta-**Ya dije que no**-murmuro

**-Por favor**-suplique

Ella no respondió y termino de firmar los papeles…nuevamente ignorándome...aquello me decepciono y me lleno de tristeza

**-Trina…tengo miedo de salir a la calle y no poder defenderme…tengo mucho miedo…no puedo salir sin sentir pánico porque alguien me haga daño….solo quiero un poco de paz-**musite de manera baja y tranquila…la mire de nuevo…nuestras miradas chocaron...por un momento creí ver algo de compresión en aquellos ojos…pero Trina se dio la vuelta y camino hasta el elevador

Suspire con aflicción y me quede quieta mirando el suelo ante una profunda decepción, ella se detuvo antes de entrar al ascensor y se giró levemente

Resoplo rendida-**Ven mañana a las 4:30…no te vayas a retrasar-**

Gimotee de felicidad e incredulidad…no podía creérmelo….me sentía tan feliz solo asentí repetidamente entre risas-**¡Claro!-**logre decirle

Me miro y me pareció haberle visto una fugaz sonrisa antes de que las puertas del elevador se cerraran….salí casi corriendo de aquel lugar…oficialmente yo era un mar de alegrías y risas y con exactitud no sé porque.

_**Bueno muchísimas gracias a victoiousnaomi , vaniap0211, Oscar M, Guest, Horiat Di, Jummii1447, VEGAs por sus comentarios :)y también gracias a todos los demás que han tomado el tiempo de leerla ;)**_


	3. Capitulo 3

_**Victorious no me pertenece **_

Recosté la cabeza en una de mis manos mientras ojeaba el libreto de la película en la que tendría un papel…no era muy interesante que digamos…era algo comercial pero al menos era algo en lo que podría entretenerme…estaba un tanto ansiosa por mañana recibir mis lecciones de defensa personal...con Trina

Trina…me alegra que fuera con ella, porque es decir ya la conocía y hasta podría decirse que le tengo confianza…tengo un buen presentimiento de esto…me reí para mis adentros mientras jugaba con mis mechones rojos…no todos tienen como entrenadora personal a la misma dueña d la academia…eso era solo un privilegio mío…era solo yo….y eso me hacía sentir muy importante

**-Hola nena- **dice Danny sacándome de mis pensamientos

Él se sentó a mi lado en el sofá y paso un brazo a mi alrededor-**Hola**-conteste cerrando el libreto para poder mirar a Danny…me dio un suave beso en los labios

**-¿Cómo te va en tus clases de defensa?-**susurro contra mi boca

**-No muy bien-**

Alejo un poco su cabeza de la mía para poder mirarme con atención**-¿Por qué?-**

**-Soy algo mala…bueno soy pésima-**me reí, haciéndolo sonreír también

-**Pero…ya conseguí un instructor privado…bueno una instructora…y sé que voy a mejorar-**recalque pasando una mano sobre la suya

**-Así... ¿Y quién es?-**pregunto curioso

**-Con Trina...y mañana mismo empiezo a entrenar**-por alguna razón se me escapo una sonrisa

El frunció las cejas con evidente con función y se rasco a cabeza –**Espera**-dijo mirándome-**¿Hablas de Trina?… la señorita amargada… ¿hablas de esa Trina?-**

**-Si** – dije con voz ronca...aquella afirmación me pareció de mal gusto…el volvió a fruncir el ceño y se rio de manera irónica

**-¿Qué tiene de malo?-**le pregunte sin dejar de observarlo

**-No tiene nada de malo**-hizo una pausa–**Es solo que me parece extraño que quiera darte clases-**

**-No quería…yo la convencí-**dije encogiéndose de hombros.

**-No me extraña…es demasiado creída y amargada-**él se rio de su propio comentario, cosa que me volvió a molestar…ella podía ser lo que fuera pero tenía sus razones y no era para hacer burla de ella.

Respire hondo dejando el libreto sobre el sofá –**Tiene sus razones**-respondí incómoda-**Además perdió su familia… ¿de que otra forma quieres que este?-**

**-Bueno yo solo decía que podría tener una actitud diferente y no ser tan desagradable como es…además de que es muy molesta- **mostró una sonrisa que a mi parecer pareció cruel

–**Ese tipo de comentarios son hirientes**-le dije de manera tajante

**-¿Y qué? ella no está aquí…además solo digo la verdad-**enfatizo sacudiendo una mano con desdén…volví mis ojos hacia él y negué con la cabeza….

**-Danny eso no es-**pero me vi interrumpida por sus labios sobre los míos…

-**Olvídalo nena –**dio unas palmaditas sobre mi pierna-**Iré a cambiarme…me quedare contigo un par de días para estar juntos-**se levantó del sofá con una sonrisa coqueta y se fue como si no hubiera dicho nada malo…

Suspire pasándome las manos sobre la cara…por primera vez me di cuenta como la trata todo el mundo…lo que todos piensan de ella…irritante…molesta…sin talento….desagradable…creída…amargada…esto es parte de cómo era tratada desde la escuela…por todos…todos la hemos tratado mal en algún momento…la sensación de culpabilidad invadió cada partícula de mi ser….

Año tras año ella tenía que soportar este tipo de trato por sus compañeros…maestros…padres…por las personas que éramos cercanas a ella…y por ultimo termina perdiendo la familia que había formado…no había manera de culparla por su actitud…limpié la comisura de mi boca ante la impotencia que sentía…yo fui parte de ese grupo…y no creía que hubiera manera de remediarlo….

El día siguiente fui hasta las instalaciones de la academia, fui un poco más temprano de lo acordado...no quería llegar tarde….entre dirigiéndome hacia la recepcionista

-**Buenos tardes... ¿se encuentra Trina?- **pregunte sonriendo

**-No….ella no se encuentra en este momento, pero llegara pronto… ¿tiene usted cita?-**

**-Mmm no…pero quede de verme con ella a las 4:30…me llamo Cat Valentine-**

-**Oh es cierto** -dijo ella revisando su computadora –**Ella dijo que si usted llegaba antes la enviara a su oficina-**

**-¿De verdad?-**pregunte extrañada

Asintió con la cabeza –**Tenga señorita Cat –**me entrego una tarjeta de acceso –**Suba hasta el último piso y ahí se encontrara con una entrada principal de dos puertas…esa es la oficina de la Señora Vega… puede esperarla ahí adentro–**indico con amabilidad

**-Ok muchas gracias**-respondí mirando la tarjeta en mis manos

Subí el ascensor hasta el último piso como me lo indico la recepcionista y llegue hasta la oficina, por lo visto el último piso era toda su oficina… pase la tarjeta por la ranura y entre en ella….

Era enorme…muy elegante y con estilo…. tenía otras puertas dentro de ella misma… había un enorme ventanal tras el escritorio…a los lados habían algunos libreros y unas pequeñas mesas….tenia algunos títulos colgados en las paredes y también algunos cuadros….camine por alrededor…había un olor a fresas en el ambiente… era agradable…

Fui hasta al escritorio para esperarla…. hasta que note que en uno de los estantes habían unas cuantas fotos…me acerque para verlas…

Algunas eran con Tori y con sus padres y pude notar que otras eran con su esposo y su hijo los conocí una vez…su esposo se llamaba Steven, él era un hombre fornido bien parecido con cabello castaño y ojos grises tenía una sonrisa simpática y amable… su hijo se llamaba Joe, tenía el pelo medio rizado y también era castaño tenía grandes pestañas y lindos hoyuelos…el pequeño solo tenía tres años…sople con tristeza

En aquella foto se veían tan felices los tres…una foto familiar…se veían tan llenos de vida…el abrazaba a Trina fuertemente por los hombros…Trina tenía al pequeño Joe entre sus brazos…todos se veían tan felices…y Trina…ella tenía una sonrisa increíble…era tan resplandeciente y llena de amor…me encantaba…tenía una sonrisa tan linda…ahora que lo pensaba hacia tanto que no la veía sonreír así tan llena de vida… tan hermosa…me encantaría ver esa sonrisa en su rostro de nuevo.

Las puertas se abrieron dándome un pequeño susto…Trina entro caminando hasta su escritorio…ya traía ropa cómoda para entrenar…

-**Llegaste más temprano de lo que te pedí**-menciono apenas mirándome, mientras tomaba asiento en su escritorio y empezaba a ojear su computadora

**-Si…yo no quería llegar tarde-**sonreí y me senté frente a ella

**-Que bien...ve a la puerta derecha…ahí está la sala de entrenamiento, puedes entrar - **dijo sin dejar de visualizar el ordenador

**-Oki-**le conteste con voz cantarina yme levante entrando por aquella puerta

Era como un gimnasio personal…. muy espacioso…muy cómodo y con el espacio suficiente para entrenar apropiadamente…yo me quede en medio de aquella sala observando cada detalle del lugar…unos minutos más tarde ella entro…

Por fin clavo su mirada en mi…le sonreí cuando lo hizo para simpatizar con ella, frunció el entrecejo **– ¿No piensas entrenar con esa ropa?-** indico con el dedo

-**No por supuesto que no-** reí bobamente - **Aquí traigo ropa para cambiarme**- señale mi bolso colgando de mi brazo

-**Entonces cámbiate en el baño**- me mostro una puerta a un costado de donde yo estaba

-**Wow…cuantas puertas**-me gire hacia ella después de cambiarme y ponerme algo de ropa cómoda-**Tu oficina parece un laberinto** -bromee entre risas

Trina estaba sentada en una máquina de ejercicio acomodándose las agujetas de sus tenis por lo que ni se molestó en voltear a mirarme…me sentí avergonzada…aclare mi garganta mientras jugaba con mis manos…

-**Bien**-dijo poniéndose en pie y dando unos pasos hacia a mí –**Como estas empezando…hoy solo veremos algunos movimientos básicos…nada drástico**-explico….yo solo asentí sin decir nada mas

Ella hizo un mohín con la boca-**Has unos ejercicios de calentamiento para que no te lastimes un musculo-**volvió a hacer el mismo mohín…parecía no darse cuenta que lo hacia

**-Ok** – dije mirando como fruncía los labios inconscientemente…se veía linda…algo inocente…

Ella me miro seriamente **-¿No vas a empezar?-**ironizo

**-Oh si… lo siento**-me disculpe con un leve sonrojo poniéndome a calentar y hacer unos estiramientos…luego de que ella también hiciera unos calentamientos empezamos con las lecciones

-**La defensa personal es cualquier conjunto de técnicas que tienen como objetivo detener o repeler una acción ofensiva llevada a cabo contra la persona...oh en este caso contra ti **-explico de manera tranquila

**-Hay tres formas de defensa personal básica….Atacar al rival cuando no se lo espera…Correr por tu vida...Y la más importante de todas, la prevención-**entrecerré los ojos

**-¡Pero yo quiero aprender a defenderme!** –me queje haciendo un puchero

Trina giro los ojos-**Ya vamos a eso...solo necesitaba explicarte esos puntos-**

**-Ah-**respondí avergonzada

Se acercó a mí lo suficiente como para practicar…lo cual me alegro-**Bien…lo primero es que te guíes con tu propio peso y uses tu fuerza para neutralizar al oponente…necesitas a prender a dar algunos puñetazos y a moverte de manera correcta**

Me observo de frente** -Pon tus brazos a tus costados y lanza algunos golpes al aire-**

Le obedecí lanzando algunos golpes torpes…lo hice mal…pero ella parecía tenerme paciencia… me lo explico de nuevo hasta que lo logre…me sugirió otros movimientos y me puso a practicar contra un saco de boxeo unos golpes por mí misma…

**-Vas bien continua así…no pares- **me felicito mientras se daba la vuelta caminando hasta un pequeño refrigerador que tenía...tomo una botella de agua y la bebió…luego saco un caja de cigarrillos que tenía en una bolsa cerca suyo…se llevó uno a la boca y lo encendió..

Pare de darles golpes al saco….me quede helada mirándola como resoplaba el humo del cigarrillo…eso era un sentencia de muerte…

**-¿Desde cuándo fumas?-** pregunte inerte

Ni siquiera volteo a verme** -No se lo digas a Tori...oh le dará uno de sus ataque de ira-**soltó el humo del cigarrillo… ignorando por completo mi pregunta...aquello me molesto...me hervía la sangre… ¿cómo podía hacerse eso a ella misma?… ¿Qué no sabía que eso era peligroso?

Sin pensarlo ni un momento me dirigí hasta ella y le quite el cigarrillo de la boca tirándolo al suelo, Trina enarcó una ceja, girando la cabeza hacia mí -**¿Qué rayos crees que haces?-**gruño entre dientes

**-Eso es dañino para ti**-eleve la voz

Bufo muy molesta-**¿A ti que?**-tomo la caja de cigarrillos para sacar otro…con una rápido movimiento se la arrebate de sus manos y la vote en el basurero más cercano

**-¿Estás loca?-**dijo sorprendida

Me le puse al frente y me cruce de brazos **– ¡Tú estás loca!…eso mata…. ¿te quieres hacer daño?…. ¡porque no te lo permitiré!**-grite irritada…

**¿Y qué te importa?...no es asunto tuyo** - contesto enojada

-**Ahora es asunto mío…porque si me importa-**volví a gritar**- no quiero que te mueras**-susurre mirándola a los ojos….primer día y ya tenía una pelea con ella…pero es que no podía soportar la idea de que se estuviera matando poco a poco…

Me observo sorprendida ante mis palabras y resoplo desviando su mirada hacia el suelo con el ceño fruncido…volvió a respirar rendida-**Continua entrenando con el saco**-dijo sin levantar la vista

Suspire dándome la vuelta y caminando hasta el saco… continúe entrenando y ella solo se sentó en una banca con la mirada perdida… no volvió a mirarme ni una sola vez mas…yo por mi parte no podía dejar de lanzarle miradas a cada momento…no hablamos más en un rato

**-Es todo te puedes ir-**murmuro peinando sus cabellos con una mano

Asentí tomando mis cosas y poniéndome la bosa que traía en un hombro…aquel momento de tensión aún se sentía...no sé si va a querer seguir entrenándome…tal vez fui demasiado lejos…

Me mordí el labio-**¿Mañana vamos a entrenar?-**pregunte como un murmullo

**-No**-contesto cortante

Trague mirando el suelo decepcionada… eso fue todo….moví mis pies para irme pero ella hablo

**-Ven pasado mañana a la misma hora-**comentó en voz baja

**-Por supuesto- **contesté rápidamente….sentí esperanza no sé de qué…y buna sonrisa se me escapo de los labios

**-Hasta pronto Trina-**ella no contesto ni espere que lo hiciera…salí de su oficina…ella no era tan fría como aparentaba serlo, solo necesita compañía…solo necesita atención… una amistad...y yo podía dársela

_**vaniap0211,**__**Horiat-Di,**__**Guest, DarkWhiteRed,**__**Oscar M gracias por sus comentarios ;)**_

…_**.y también gracias a todos los demás que leen la historia :)**_


	4. Capitulo 4

_**Visctorious no me pertenece**_

Estaba en la casa de Tori pasando el rato con ella y Jade…conversando… bromeando y riendo…

**-¿Entonces Trina acepto ser tu entrenadora privada?-**me pregunto Jade mientras masticaba su ensalada o mejor dicho la ensalada de Tori…habían pasado varios días en los que yo estaba entrenando con Trina...la verdad es que yo había mejorado bastante…había aprendido mucho…

Asentí un par de veces -**Si…mañana tengo lecciones con ella-** oculte una sonrisa tras mi cabello

**-¡Ves!-**dijo Tori sentándose al lado de Jade para comer con ella-**Te dije que a mi hermana no le iba a molestar que fueras a su academia…hasta te da clases privadas-**pico la ensalada con el tenedor y se llevó un trozo de lechuga a la boca –**Aunque no entiendo como lo lograste-**dijo extrañada

Suspire**-Poder de convencimiento** –murmure pensando en ella

**-Pues tienes mucho poder de convencimiento**-Jade hizo comillas con los dedos como si no me creyera…. me dio una mirada de complicidad sonriendo con malicia…

La mire confundida intentando comprender lo que sus palabras y su actitud indicaban…pero no lo lograba… ¿Qué quiere insinuar Jade?...

-**Bueno sea lo que sea…me alegra…hace mucho tiempo que no comparte con nadie…y me alegra que sea contigo-**expreso Tori con una gran sonrisa

**-¿Crees que ella quiera ser mi amiga?-**le pregunte con esperanza

Tori envolvió su mano con la de Jade sin quitarme la mirada-**Eres la única que creo que lograría ser su amiga…así que confió plenamente en que si-**

Me perdí en mis pensamientos y mis labios se movieron en una gran sonrisa….seria lindo decir soy la mejor amiga de Trina…seria lindo salir con ella a divertirme…seria lindo ver el brillo de sus ojos de nuevo…seria hermoso verla sonreír otra vez…se me escapo un suspiro…quizás pueda hacerla sonreír otra vez…

Tori se levantó de la mesa -**Bueno**-musito –**Iré a buscar una película para ver…creo que hoy veremos "La sombra del amor"-**enfatizo con voz dulce haciendo que Jade arrugara la cara de disgusto

**-Por favor Vega… ¿tenemos que ver esa película?...hace que me quiera ahorcar con mis propios intestinos** –se quejó poniendo mala cara

Tori puso los ojos -**Lo siento…pero veremos esa**-le tomo la cara con ambas manos y le dio un rápido beso antes de desparecer por el umbral de la entrada

**-¡Me van a matar!-**grito exasperada

-**Si no quieres ver esa película deberías ir a tu casa….porque prácticamente vives en la casa de Tori-**bromee ganándome una mirada asesina de Jade

**-Lo siento-**dije mordiéndome el dedo

**-Lo que sea** –contesto Jade frunciendo los labios mientras se levantaba para ir a buscar a Tori y quejarse más…ese par me hacia reír…

Al día siguiente estaba en mi cocina preparando unos Brownies de chocolate…cuando estaba muy feliz yo solo cocinar postres…era un Hobby que tenía…incluso puse una canción para poder cantar mientras preparaba los Brownies…. "Fallin for you de Colbie Caillat" fue la pieza que me acompaño mientras cocinaba, por alguna razón es era la canción que más me llegaba y motivaba ese día…

**I don't know but**

**I think I maybe**

**Fallin' for you**

**Dropping so quickly**

**Maybe I should**

**Keep this to myself**

**Waiting 'til I**

**Know you better**

**I am trying**

**Not to tell you**

**But I want to**

**I'm scared of what you'll say**

**So I'm hiding what I'm feeling**

**But I'm tired of**

**Holding this inside my head**

**I've been spending all my time**

**Just thinking about ya**

**I don't know what to do**

**I think I'm fallin' for you**

**I've been waiting all my life**

**And now I found ya**

**I don't know where to**

**I think I'm fallin' for you**

**I'm fallin' for you**

Harina…Levadura…. Huevos…Chocolate…Azúcar… Vainilla…Nueces… quedaron esparcidos por la cocina una vez que termine de prepararlos….me reí de mi misma y limpie el desorden esperando que los Brownies terminaran de hornear….

**As I'm standing here**

**And you hold my hand**

**Pull me towards you**

**And we start to dance**

**All around us**

**I see nobody**

**Here in silence**

**It's just you and me**

**I'm trying**

**Not to tell you**

**But I want to**

**I'm scared of what you'll say**

**So I'm hiding what I'm feeling**

**But I'm tired of**

**Holding this inside my head**

**I've been spending all my time**

**Just thinking about ya**

**I don't know what to do**

**I think I'm fallin' for you**

**I've been waiting all my life**

**and now I found ya**

**I don't know where to**

**I think I'm fallin' for you**

**I'm fallin' for you**

Cante sacando los Brownies del horno…los revise y me sentí orgullosa de mi trabajo…olían bien y estaba muy segura de que sabían muy bien…..

**Oh I just can't take it**

**My heart is racing**

**The emotions keep spinning out**

**I've been spending all my time**

**Just thinking about ya**

**I don't know what to do**

**I think I'm fallin' for you**

**I've been waiting all my life**

**and now I found ya**

**I don't know where to**

**I think I'm fallin' for you**

**I'm fallin' for you**

**I think I'm fallin' for you**

**I can't stop thinking about it**

**I want you all around me**

**And now I just can't hide it**

**I think I'm fallin' for you **

**I'm fallin' for you**

**Ooohhh**

**Oh no no**

**Oooooohhh**

**Oh I'm fallin' for you**

Seguí cantando en tanto deslizaba los guantes de cocina de mis manos…bailotee un poco…hoy es de esos días en que la felicidad me invade tanto que no la puedo ocultar…sea cual sea la razón me encantaba poder sentirme de esta manera…

**-Hola preciosa… ¿Qué haces?-**pregunto Danny apareciendo en la cocina

**-Prepare unos Brownies- **tome uno y se lo ofrecí en la boca** –Están deliciosos –**afirme ansiosa por que lo probara

El medio arrugo el rostro-**Princesita…la verdad no tengo muchas ganas de comerme uno…es que ya me aburrieron un poco- **alejó su cara de mi mano**.**

Fruncí los labios en una línea recta desapareciendo mi sonrisa….lo que dijo hizo que me decepcionará…me había esmerado mucho por prepararlos y que quedaran bien...pero eso no importo

El celular de Danny sonó con un mensaje y él lo reviso rápidamente-**Bueno nena…ya me tengo que ir te veo después- **

**-¿No te vas a quedar esta noche?-**pregunte en voz baja

**-No….tengo unas cosas que hacer...pero te veo luego-**tomo mi mentón con una mano y me dio un rápido beso antes de irse

Lance un suspiro ahogado y me fui a cambiar para irme a la clases con Trina…al menos eso aún me hacía feliz….

Llegue a la misma hora de siempre a la oficina de Trina…entre encontrándomela sentada en el escritorio con la mirada fija en la pantalla…escribía algunas cosas…casi siempre la encontraba igual…

-**Hola Trina**-la salude sentándome frente a ella

**-Hola-**contesto sin prestarme atención

La mire intensamente...cada detalle de su rostro…a pesar de estar viéndonos hace varios días su semblante serio no cambiaba conmigo…no me sonreía…no me miraba con atención…yo no parecía interesarle mucho…solo le sonreía a Tori …como desearía que me sonriera a mí también…que me tuviera cariño….Tori era su hermana por eso le tenía cariño, pero a mi…yo no soy nada suyo… costaría que yo me ganara su cariño…

Ella pareció notar que la observaba por lo que se removió incómodamente de su silla lanzándome una rápida mirada

-**Trina te traje algo**-dije rápidamente poniendo un recipiente pequeño en su escritorio…ella dejo de ver el ordenador y miro el recipiente y luego a mí…

**-¿Qué es eso?-**pregunto con el ceño fruncido

Comencé a hablar nerviosa** -Son Brownies…yo misma los prepare esta mañana…y bueno quería traerte unos**-conteste encogiéndome de hombros con una sonrisa tímida

Se quedó callada unos instantes mirando el recipiente con los Brownies, volvió su mirada a mi intensamente por un segundo y luego siguió con su computador de nuevo….

-**Puedes ir a cambiarte…estaré contigo en unos minutos** –dijo con un expresión indescifrable...asentí entrando al gimnasio para cambiarme y practicar

Practicamos unos movimientos de bloqueo que me estaba enseñando desde la semana anterior…me estaba constando un tanto perfeccionarlos pero estaba mejorando…

**-Eleva más el brazo hasta tu cara...y no vayas a disminuir la fuerza con la que bloquees**-tomo mi muñeca elevándola de manera correcta-**Ves de esta manera –**me corrigió

**-Ok** -conteste posicionándome, simulando un bloqueo

**-Perfecto…lo estás haciendo bien-**me felicito con una voz profunda….oh eso me imagine yo… -**Practica unos golpes en el saco…tengo que hacer unos papeleos…luego vuelvo contigo-**dijo saliendo de ahí

Seguí practicando en el saco como ella me dijo….jadee luego de unos minutos...cierta decepción me invadía… todo lo que quería era lograr simpatizar más con ella y tal vez ni pruebe los Brownies que prepare…ni Danny los quiso porque ella iba a quererlos…a veces me sorprendo de lo tonta que puedo llegar a ser…si…muy ingenua…mire mi reloj y me di cuenta de que habían pasada más de 20 minutos y Trina no había regresado…despacio abrí la puerta del gimnasio que conectaba con su oficina y lo que vi me dejo sorprendida

Trina estaba escribiendo con una mano y con la otra mano sostenía un Brownie ya mordido….no noto que la observaba…continuo escribiendo y se llevó el postre a la boca y lo mordió otra vez degustando su sabor…parecía que le gustaba porque elevaba las cejas de manera divertida cuando lo masticaba…

Sonreí maravillada…me parecía un ilusión…una divertida ilusión…observe el recipiente y vi que el que tenía en la mano era el último Brownie… ¡se los había comido todos!...me mordí el labio y despacio cerré la puerta de nuevo para que no notara que la había visto…me puse ambas manos sobre la boca para evitar carcajear de felicidad…oh si…no podía estar más feliz…

Ella entro nuevamente luego de unos momentos….entro como si nada…con el mismo perfil distante…pero yo sabía que no era así…

**-¿Ya terminaste?-**pregunto seria

**-Si**-respondí muy alegre jugando con mi cabello

**-Bien…es todo por hoy…te puedes ir-**miro su reloj

Salimos del gimnasio hasta su oficina y tome mi bolso…me lo pensé por un momento…ya era tarde y tenía que volver a casa…mis amigos estaban ocupados…Danny no estaba… necesitaba quien me llevara y definitivamente no quiero ir sola

**-Trina...no quisiera molestarte…pero…no tengo… quien me lleva mi casa… ¿Po…Podrías llevarme?-**Balbucee

Ella me miro extrañada con semblante serio**-No creo tengo mucho que hacer…llamare un taxi por ti-**tomo unos papeles de su escritorio y empezó a ordenarlos

Asentí sintiendo tristeza y decepción de nuevo- **Gracias**-susurre mirando el suelo mientras me iba

La escuche dar un fuerte suspiro-**Mejor yo te llevo**- me volví sorprendida para verla y ella tomo las llaves de su auto caminando hasta mi lado**-Vamos**-ordeno y la seguí casi dando saltos de alegría mientras caminaba

Cuando íbamos en el auto todo iba muy silencioso…ella solo conducía su auto sin despegar la vista de la carretera…muy prudente a diferencia de cómo conducía en la escuela….pero ya me estaba incomodando tanto silencio en el auto

Comencé a tatarear la canción " Fallin for you de Colbie Caillat"…para no aburrirme…aun si Trina no volvió verme…n me gustaba que me ignoraba

**-¿Puedo encender tu radio?-**pregunte, ella no me contesto solo frunció los labios y yo lo tome como un si… y si era un no…no importaba….no se molestó en voltear a verme…busque una canción y puse la de "Strawberry Swing de Coldplay"….comencé a cantarla y mover los brazos…por fin ladeo su cabeza para verme…

Enarco una ceja y arrugo la cara confundida mientras yo hacia mi pequeño teatro para llamar su atención…

**They were sitting**

**They were sitting**

**In the strawberry swing**

**Every moment was so precious**

Me contonee de un lado a otro en el auto… no dejo de mírame pero esta vez parecía curiosa…sonreí para mis adentros… tome mi celular simulando un micrófono …

**I remember**

**We were walking up**

**To strawberry swing**

**I can't wait 'til the morning**

**Wouldn't wanna change a thing**

**People leaving all the time**

**Inside**

**A perfectly straight line**

**Don't you wanna curve away**

**It's such**

**It's such a perfect day**

**It's such a perfect day**

Y pasó lo que tanto esperaba…resoplo una pequeña y divertida risa…corta y no muy ruidosa pero una risa autentica y alegre …se volvió a observar el camino de frente de nuevo con los labios fruncidos …reí muy feliz por mi logro…

Se estaciono frente a mi casa…me volví hacia ella…me sentí algo nerviosa… el carro estaba silencioso y podía decir que Trina también estaba nerviosa también…sonreí tan cálidamente como pude para poder hablarle…

Abrí la puerta de su auto- **Gracias- **murmure mirando mi mano…la levante despacio y la puse sobre la suya….Trina se giró rápido y me miro y luego a nuestras manos…su piel era suave y cálida…me gustaba sentirla…

**-Mañana cocinare más Brownies para ti…solo para ti**-murmure antes deslizarme fuera del auto….ella se quedó unos instantes congelada…inerte…respiro volviendo en sí y se fue…

Hoy fue un día maravilloso… sentí una extraña sensación en el estómago…como una especie de mariposas…o algo así….

_**;) Dejen sus opiniones… **_

_**Mil Gracias a Guest, DarkWhiteRed, vaniap0211, Oscar M, Kimy, Jummii1447, Horiat-Di por sus comentarios y muchas gracias a los que leen también todos son geniales :) **_

_**(Para Horiat-Di que pregunto que donde podía leer más Catrina pues te puedes pasar por las historias de victoiousnaomi ella también escribe Catrina en español,sus historias son muy buenas y también en ingles hay muchas que puedes leer)**_

_**Nos estamos leyendo **_


	5. Capitulo 5

_**Victorious no me pertenece **_

Tenía una especie de plan para hoy…Trina me había dicho que tenía que darme clases más temprano porque tenía una reunión luego …así que planee no entrenar si no pasar día con ella para poder ganarme su amistad…

Cada año en los Ángeles hacían un día de fiesta en el parque de Knott's Berry Farm en honor al fundador, incluyendo actividades familiares al aire libre por todo el parque como ferias…exposiciones…comidas entre otras muchas cosas que se podían hacer…el lugar perfecto para pasar el día con Trina…para sacarla a divertirse…

Mi primer paso fue enviarle un mensaje para pedirle que me recogiera…primero me contesto con un **"No"** pero luego de cinco minutos dijo **"Paso por ti en media hora"** lo cual fue perfecto…

Cuando llego a recogerme me subí en su auto y ella seguía con su actitud indiferente…la salude obteniendo solo un **"hola" **como respuesta...

Siguiente paso…. convencerla de ir al parque….

El auto iba en silencio… el típico silencio que había entre nosotras….oh que a ella le gustaba tener…me removí incomoda en el asiento del auto preparando las palabras correctas para convencerla…

**-Trina**-susurre jugando nerviosamente con mis manos…

**-¿Sí?** -me miro por el retrovisor esperando que continuara

**-¿Has escuchado de la fiesta que hacen cada año en Knott's Berry Farm**?-proseguí mirándola con inquietud…

-**Si por supuesto que si**-contesto fijando su mirada de nuevo en el camino

**-Bueno es hoy**-dije con cierta ilusión

-**Ya lo sé**-frunció el ceño…por un segundo fijo la vista en el volante y luego la volvió a la carretera como si estuviera recordando algo

Suspire y prendí el estéreo para aligerar el ambiente, busque una canción que me gustara y me quitara los nervios….al final deje "You Know It's True de Jules Larson" envolver el ambiente dentro del auto…

Moví mis mano al son de la música…me sentí más relajada….ahora si me sentía con más confianza… así que continúe

**-¿Por qué no vamos?-** le pregunte mostrando una diminuta sonrisa en los labios….Trina detuvo el auto en un semáforo en rojo

-**Claro que no**-frunció el entrecejo con cierta molestia…sentí decepción pero no me deje vencer…

**-¿Porque no?-** cuestione

**-¿Qué quieres entrenar o que te lleve a una fiesta para niños?-** justificó alzando las cejas

**-Podemos hacer ambas – **Inspiré, y miré hacia adelante cruzándome de brazos

**-Claro que no-**

**-Si podemos…podemos solo ir a ver unas cuantas cosas y luego volver a entrenar…además el Knott's Berry Farm esta camino a tu academia…no tardaríamos mucho - **le recalque mirando por la ventanilla de mi lado…en un obvio berrinche

Tomó una bocanada de aire-**Escúchame Cat yo no soy tu compañera de juegos…yo solo te entreno…es eso y nada más-**

Hice un puchero e inspiré un par de veces lastimada por su comentario…seguí mirando la ventana y comencé a morderme las uñas moviendo la pierna sin control…me sentía decepcionada

Trina volteo su mirada de mi a la carretera un par de veces…la escuche bufar rendida-**Ok…Ok iremos pero solo por un rato-**dijo exasperada

Mi pechó se infló de felicidad y me mordí la uña con una gran sonrisa….listo…haría que disfrutara este día….

**-Por cierto… el miércoles de la próxima semana vamos a hacer un día de campo…vamos a ir todos… también Tori…. ¿Quieres venir?-**le pregunte valiéndome de que la convencería

**-No creo que pueda…de todas maneras gracias-**

**-Piénsalo-**dije dándole un poco de espacio y no presionarla…aunque no mucho…ella solo se encogió de hombros y se estaciono cuando llegamos a la feria

Cuando llegamos...estábamos recorriendo la feria…la obligue a comprarme helado…su expresión de aburrimiento no cambiaba….

Fuimos a jugar a tirar botellas con una pelota…bueno en realidad yo jugué ella no quiso…subimos a algunos juegos mecánicos a duras penas porque se reusaba de todo…se me estaba haciendo difícil divertirla….desde que llegamos no la había hecho sonreír una sola vez…

Prácticamente la hice correr detrás de mí hasta la feria de postres….mire encantada cada postre que había ahí… pays, pasteles, mermeladas, galletas entre muchas otras cosas

**-Trina mira todos estos postres…se ven tan ricos-**cante dando ligeros saltos

**-Si-**contesto sin ningún interés ni siquiera me estaba mirando…comencé a degustar cada uno de los postres que había hasta que el pay de limón se robó mi atención…sabia increíblemente maravilloso

**-Tienes que probar este**-dije con los ojos cerrados aun sintiendo el sabor en mi lengua

**-No sigue probando tu**-respondió desganada

**-Oh vamos pruébalo-**insistí ofreciéndole con la cuchara en la boca

Ella giro los ojos –**Ok **–intento tomar la cuchara de mi mano para probarlo pero rápidamente quite mi mano negándome

-**Yo te lo doy-**inquirí con una sonrisa algo maliciosa…no yo sabía porque lo hacía pero se me hacía divertido

**-No…dame la cuchara…yo puedo sola-**

**-Que no… que yo te doy-**

**-¡Que no Cat!-**

**-Que si Trina-** dije dulcemente….ella giro los ojos bastante irritadalanzando un suspiro ahogado…miro alrededor para ver si alguien nos vía-**Ok**- me susurro

Me le acerque y le di la cucharada en la boca con delicadeza la cual recibió y degusto…. Una sonrisa se me escapo… aleje la cuchara esperando su respuesta ante el sabor… ella me miro con detalle

**-El sabor era perfecto- **murmuro haciéndome sonreír mas

**-¡Trina!-**exclamo alguien

Ambas volteamos a ver y nos encontramos con aquel hombre de traje que solía estar con Trina…era un hombre mayor como entre unos sesenta años y una mujer de edad parecida con un pequeño niño de siete años junto a ellos

**-Hola Tom…Hola Sara-**los saludo de manera cortes –**Él es mi abogado Tom y ella es su esposa Sara…ammm ella es Cat-**nos presento

**-Es un gusto**-les sonreí

**-El gusto es nuestro-**dijo la señora de manera cariñosa

**-Yo te conozco eres la chica que logro que esta señorita fuera su entrenadora personal –**menciono el haciendo que Trina pusiera los ojos en blanco

**-Si esa soy yo**-le respondí divertida…haciéndolos reír excepto a Trina

**-Bueno esto es toda una sorpresa…no creí verte aquí…yo vine con mi nieto ¿y tú?-**le pregunto

Ella me señaló con el dedo alejándose unos cuantos centímetros de mí…abrió la boca para decir algo pero nada salió de su boca….

Tom sonrió divertido –**Ya veo**-dijo el –**Ella es tu amiga**-enarco una ceja

**-Ah….**

**-Si somos amigas –**la interrumpícon una gran sonrisa...haciéndola voltear hacia mí

**-Tenemos años de conocer a Trina y nos alegra conocer a una amiga de ella-**menciono su esposa

**-Es cierto**-contesto el –**Es bueno saber que después de tanto ya estas volviendo a divertirte…ya era hora**- dijo mirando a Trina quien tenía una expresión seria pero algo nerviosa

-**En unos días habrá un cena de gala…entre empresarios…Trina nunca va porque es una aguafiestas pero sería bueno que tu vineras con ella-**

**-Yo no creo que Cat quiera**-alego Trina

-**Estaré encantada** –respondí…ganándome una mirada sorprendida de Trina

Ambos rieron por lo bajo ante la expresión de Trina –**Bueno te esperamos…ahora seguiremos divirtiéndonos...hasta pronto-**

-**Hasta pronto**-les conteste diciendo adiós con la mano

-**Son muy amables**-susurre de forma suave…Trina solo frunció el ceño y continuo caminando

Después de eso fuimos hasta la exposición sobre cine de ciencia ficción que tenían…era increíble…tenía todo clases artefactos carteles figuras tamaño real y muchas cosas más sobre la guerra de las galaxias….Star trek… películas de Superhéroes…en fin de todo….

Trina parecía estar muy pérdida en aquella exposición…yo no creí que este tipo de cosas le interesara pero ella estaba muy atenta de cada detalle…los observada de manera silenciosa pero inquisitiva….luego de un rato soltó un suave suspiro

_**-**_**Solíamos venir aquí**-dijo mirando alrededor y supe que se refería a su familia…lo supe por la mirada melancólica con la que observaba el lugar….y sentí cierta calidez…cierta satisfacción por merecer la confianza de escuchar esa frase…ser alguien digno de escuchar ese recuerdo…me decía que me tenía cierta confianza…entonces teníamos algo y me aseguraría de reafirmarlo…

**-Aun sigues siendo muy afortunada- **baje mi mirada y la volví a levantar encontrándome con su mirada** -Ellos siguen presentes dentro de ti-**

La observe y me sentí atraída por ese sentimiento que ella tenía-**Tener un lugar para ir es un hogar…Tener alguien a quien amar es una familia...tener ambas es una bendición-** musite luego de unos momentos.

**-Es una frase de Donna Hedges-**contesto sin dejar de verme

Afirme con la cabeza **–Si… ¿No crees que es una hermosa verdad?-**dije más como afirmación que como pregunta

Ella me miro y la vi sonreír….sus labios hicieron una bella curvatura…. una hermosa sonrisa…. sus dientes eran perfectos y blancos….sus ojos brillaron como un par de estrellas… su semblante se volvió cálido…como en la fotografía de su oficina…esa sonrisa, fue la más bella que había visto…

La admire cautivada…sin dejar de notar esa muestra de felicidad …solo suspiré y le miré con devoción…. hacer feliz a una persona a la cual había visto antes ... era un sueño ... me vinieron sensaciones extrañas, pero me gustaban…

**-¿Porque me miras así?-**pregunto con voz baja…por un momento ella me miro con cierta ternura, diferente a sus miradas inexpresivas, frías o distantes…fue una mirada suave y acogedora que solo duro un segundo antes de que sus ojos se apagaran de nuevo ….

-**Tienes una sonrisa hermosa…deberías sonreír más seguido**-conteste sin pensarlo…ni siquiera me di cuentas de lo que había dicho…yo solo lo dije…como si fuera un pecado capital no decirlo….

Sonrió muy débilmente un tanto sorprendida y avergonzada… parecía bastante feliz, aunque sus ojos seguían apagados…. volvió su rostro para evitar verme a los ojos**-¿A qué hora es el día de campo?-**apenas la escuche preguntar…ella tenía los ojos clavados en el suelo

Levante mi mano hasta su rostro…con delicadeza coloque el dorso de mis dedos en su mentón y gire despacio su cara…la hice mirarme de nuevo…fueron unos momentos de silencio…momentos en los que no sabía que estaba haciendo….ella me miro con el ceño fruncido mirándome como si yo hubiere perdido la cabeza

Quite mi mano de su rostro y sonreí con su expresión**- A las 8:30 am… y no puedes retrasarte**-respondí hilarante…no me sentí avergonzada de haber hecho tal gesto….nuestras miradas se encontraron por unos segundos más, mi sonrisa contrarrestaba con la expresión de Trina.

**-Tú haces que te tenga miedo-**afirmo sin quitarme la mirada

**-¿Porque?...yo no soy peligrosa-** bromee

Ella hizo ese mohín con los labios que siempre hacia inconscientemente….como si se lo estuviera pensando…como si dudara de mi credibilidad…como si de verdad debería tenerme miedo…y eso me fascino…eso significaba que para Trina yo no era alguien sin importancia…era alguien que provocaba sensaciones aunque sean de miedo o molestia oh mejor de gracia y felicidad…y eso era fascinante… amplié mi sonrisa y ella trago saliva con dificultad

– **¿Te divierte esto?- **me pregunto enarcando una ceja –**Porque tu sonrisa parece la del gato en el país de las maravillas- **recalco cruzándose de brazos, intentando volver a su papel de chica seria…

Me reí ante su comparación, su frase me pareció más una broma que un comentario ofensivo –**Si esto es muy divertido…tú me diviertes mucho**- le respondí entre risas

Ella me miro y se quedó un momento en silencio…quieta como una roca con aquella expresión de piedra en la cara…entonces como por arte de magia sonrió torcidamente y se encogió de hombros con aquella sonrisa perfectamente dibujada en el rostro

Trina estaba radiante, más cuando sonreía así…ella bajó los brazos, hasta que ambos reposaron a los lados de su cuerpo y sostuvo aquella sonrisa….a mí me encantaba ver a las personas sonreír…porque es una forma de comunicación silenciosa…es un lenguaje único e individual…es una expresión que muestra tu interior y esa sonrisa que Trina me dio es una muestra de sí misma…y de nuevo me sentí halagada por tener el honor de haberla hecho sonreír…

Trina ligeramente me dio un toque con la mano en el hombro y paso a mi lado-**Es obvio que hoy no entrenaremos...así que iré a dejarte a tu casa-**dijo caminado hasta su auto…

Ya en mi casa me recosté en mi cama sin conciliar el sueño …sólo pensaba en su sonrisa, en ella, en su forma de ser y de hablar…que increíble y maravilloso fue el día de hoy…en hacerla sonreír…esa sonrisa se había convertido en mi obsesión ….

_**Como siempre les doy gracias a DarkWhiteRed , vaniap0211 , Jummii1447 , xv10 , Oscar M , Horiat-Di , Defensor por sus cometarios ;) y también a todos los que toman el tiempo y paciencia para leer esta historia **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola….Bueno primero que nada mil disculpas a todos por la demora…pero no eh estado bien de salud…eh estado un poco mal pero ya eh vuelto espero me perdonen y su gustan pueden comentar de eso dependerá si continuo la historia, de sus opiniones ya que no me encuentro del todo bien…pero si ustedes quieren la continuare para complacerlos **

**Victorious no me pertenece **

Me encontraba en una posición muy extraña…si alguien nos viera en este momento me atrevería a decir, que pensaría mal… muy mal…yo pensaría mal…si no fuera porque es todo lo contrario…pero es decir estoy en la casa de Trina acostada en su cama…con ella dormida sobre mí y su cabeza puesta en mi pecho….sin contar que Trina estaba sin blusa solamente con sujetador…y no podía moverme porque primero la despertaría y segundo ella me aplastaría con su peso…

Así que si…ahí estaba con Trina sobre mí en una posición algo comprometedora, pero no es que hubiera ocurrido algo…no me acosté con ella…bueno no en ese sentido ya que si estaba acostada con ella pero no pasó nada…

Sentía la respiración profunda de Trina contra mi…ella estaba sumergida en un sueño profundo…se veía muy tranquila bastante relajada…solo soñando…parecía que solo así ella encontraba paz

En mi posición solo podía mover mis brazos ya que todo mi cuerpo estaba aprisionado bajo Trina…lleve mi mano hasta su cabello y pase mis dedos a lo largo de él acariciándolo…ella era tan vulnerable…en ese momento deseaba tenerla en mis brazos siempre y protegerla de todo lo que la ponía triste…

Anoche me di cuenta del dolor que sufre Trina todos los días, y lo sufre sola y en silencio como si eso fuera ayudarla

Con la única mano que me quedaba libre acaricie la pequeña cicatriz de la parte baja de su espalda a un costado

Deslice suavemente mi dedo sobre su piel, la acaricie circularmente sintiendo la pequeña y blanda cicatriz la cual para ella significaba mucho….

Podía recordar todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior

_**Flashback **_

_Era tarde empezando a oscurecer y yo estaba sentada sobre mi cama ojeando un libreto que había encontrado guardado cuando Dany entro a la habitación con su típica sonrisa socarrona_

_-__**Hola Cat… ¿Qué haces?-**__pregunto tumbándose sobre la cama para mirarme_

_-__**Nada solo leía este libreto viejo**__-conteste pasando las hojas _

_Danny sonrió de lado acercándose para besar mi hombro lentamente-__**¿Qué tal si nos divertimos un poco esta noche?**__-dijo subiendo sus besos hasta mi cuello_

_Sonreí poniendo a un lado el libreto para besar a Danny en los labios, me aferre a su cuello y el profundizo el beso con su lengua…le seguí el juego pero estaba notando que besar a Danny ya no me parecia tan encantador como antes…_

_Había algo diferente…el beso me parecía tosco y forzado… ignore mis pensamientos y seguí besándole mientras Danny se posicionaba sobre mi subiéndome la blusa con algo de brusquedad _

_**-Danny….**__ Jadee entre besos __**– ¿Quieres no ir tan rápido?- **__le pedí ya que Danny parecía estar llevando todo muy rápido…estar con alguien es algo tan íntimo y hermoso… a mí no me gusta llevar las cosas tan rápido me gusta que vayan más lento suave y con cariño…_

_**-Oh vamos nena… vamos a divertirnos**__-contesto sin dejar de besarme el cuello, me sentí algo frustrada e incómoda pero volví a besarle…_

_En ese instante mi celular que estaba en la mesa de noche sonó con una llamada entrante, tomando mi atención_

_**-Danny tengo que contestar**__-dije dejando de besarlo_

_El siguió besando mi cuello y hombro sin prestarme atención__**-¡Danny!-**__lo llame para que me dejara contestar_

_El dejo de besarme y lo escuche gruñir bastante molesto __**-¿Tienes que contestar ahora?**__- pregunto enojado_

_**-Por favor…sabes que puede ser importante**__-le conteste tomando mi celular para contestar la llamada _

_**-¿Hola?-**_

_-__**Hola ¿eres Cat?**__-me respondió una voz masculina _

_**-Si soy yo-**_

_**-Cat soy Tom el abogado de Trina… ¿me recuerdas?-**_

_**-Pospuesto que lo recuerdo**__-respondí acordándome el otro día en la feria cuando lo conocí a él y a su esposa, perecían ser muy cercanos a Trina_

_-__**Cat no quisiera molestarte pero realmente necesito tu ayuda… no pude localizar a la hermana de Trina y no sé a quién más recurrir**__- suspiro al teléfono_

_Aquello me preocupo __**-¿Claro dime que sucede?**_

_**-Veras se trata de Trina-**_

_**-¿Le sucedió algo?-**__pregunte asustada_

_**-No exactamente…ella esta ebria…está muy borracha….te puedo explicar mejor si vienes**__-hablo preocupado_

_-__**Dime donde es e iré**__-_

_**-Estamos en una celebración en el hotel Viceroy Santa Monica-**_

_**-Estaré ahí tan pronto como pueda**__-_

_-__**Gracias Cat te espero**__-termino colgando el teléfono _

_Tan pronto termino la llamada tome mi blusa del suelo y me la puse para poder irme -__**Escucha Danny…parece que Trina está un poco mal así que iré a ayudarla- **__dije buscando un suéter_

_**-¿Qué?... ¿y para qué demonios vas a ir tú?-**__pregunto frustrado_

_-__**No hay nadie más**__-explique _

_**-¿Y eso que importa?...no es tu problema-**__me contesto desinteresadamente _

_**-Si mi importa y si es mi problema…Danny ella es mi amiga**__-le respondí…no podía creer que dijera eso _

___**- Cat ella no es tu amiga… ¡es un perra amargada!...déjala y quédate conmigo-**__ me tomo intentado besarme de nuevo_

_Me removí de su agarre-__**Ya basta Danny no le digas así…y no puedo dejarla - **__El suspiro obviamente frustrado y me tomo fuertemente de la muñeca antes de que yo me alejara_

_**-¿Pero que rayos te pasa con ella?-**__cuestiono _

_Lo mire-__**Es mi amiga…y suéltame Danny me estas lastimando la muñeca**__-susurre asustada por su comportamiento_

_Me soltó la muñeca muy enojado –__**Sabes que**__-Se alejó hasta la puerta –__**Has lo que quieras…pero ella jamás será tu amiga-**__azoto la puerta tras el dejándome confundida y asustada._

_Tome un taxi y media hora más tarde llegue el hotel donde estaba Trina, entre tan rápido como pude y un Señor que estaba ahí me llamo _

_**-¿Eres Cat?**__-pregunto___

_**-Si soy yo-**_

_**-Venga conmigo Señorita-**__dijo guiándome hasta una de las habitaciones del hotel___

_Al llegar y entrar, encontré con Trina andando de un lado a otro bastante mareada y murmurando cosas sin ningún sentido sin mirarme… ¡aun borracha me ignora!_

_-__**Qué bueno que llegaste Cat**__-dijo Tom quien también estaba en la habitación_

_**-¿Qué ha pasado?-**__ pregunte desviando mi mirada hacia Trina_

_**-Es que hoy teníamos un evento, era una celebración de empresarios una fiesta… era importante que viniera así que le dije que no podía faltar-**__suspiro el parecía apreciar mucho a Trina y se le veía preocupado_

_-__**Olvide que hoy era su aniversario de matrimonio con Steven…ya hace un año que murió y este es su primer aniversario sin el…no recordé que ella tenía que pasar por esto y estaba sola…sufriendo sola **__-bajo su rostro mientras me explicaba_

_**-Ella no quería venir y yo la obligue a venir…tal vez cuando llego ya venía ebria…solo se la ha pasado bebiendo cocteles y está muy borracha…no es bueno que los demás empresarios la vean así de vulnerable…**_

_Voltee a verla…Trina siempre quería estar sola pero era obvio que no le hacía bien estarlo...mi corazón se rompió al verla tan mal_

_**No quiero dejarla así…por eso te llame necesito que la llaves a casa mientras yo me encargo de los negocios esta noche, el chofer te llevara a su casa… ¿podrías hacerlo?-**__me miro con preocupación_

_**-No te preocupes yo me encargo**__-conteste sin dejar de mirar a Trina _

_**-Gracias**__-dijo mirándola también _

_Me acerque donde estaba –__**Trina**__-la llame _

_**-Eh**__-me miro de arriba abajo __**-¿Qué haces aquí enana pelirroja?-**__pregunto soltando un bufido _

_**-Hoy no te tengo que dar clases... ¿oh vienes la fiesta?-**__se giró levemente tambaleándose hacia mi _

_**-No… yo vine por ti**__-respondí pasándome una mano por el cabello_

_**-¿Me trajiste Brownies?…jamás había probado unos tan buenos como los tuyos-**__se rio entre dientes _

_**-Luego te traeré Brownies ahora vamos a casa**__-le sonreí por el comentario de los Brownies, mientras la tomaba por el brazo para guiarla _

_**-No no quiero –**__gruño dejándose arrastrar por mi_

_**-Es hora que descanses**__- le insistí mientras la llevaba hasta la limosina que nos llevaría a su casa _

_En el viaje en la limosina Trina guardo silencio se la paso con la cara pegada en el vidrio mirando el vacío…podía imaginar sus recuerdos…Su imagen me trajo mucho dolor también…su aniversario de bodas sin su esposo y sin su hijo…ella jamás los volvería a ver…_

_Llegamos a su casa…grande y lujosa muy moderna…: piscina, comedor, garaje, grandes habitaciones pero vivía sola… _

_**-¿Dónde duermes?-**__ Le pregunte para llevarla a que se recostara y descansara _

_-__**Aquí-**__dijo señalándome una enorme habitación, entramos y bueno tenía un closet por dentro, fotos colgadas de su familia en las paredes y una gran cama matrimonial en el centro con sabanas purpura _

_**-Voy a buscarte algo de ropa-**__ dije dirigiéndome a su closet, le busque una pijama entre las prendas de su ridículamente grande closet, cuando volví ella estaba de pie mirando las fotos de sus esposo e hijo colgando en la pared_

_Caminé despacio hacia ella, procurando no hacer ruido para no asustarla…-Te traje una pijama- murmure mirándola _

_Ella poso su vista en mí con los ojos levemente abiertos y se quitó la blusa quedando solo en sujetador…casi perdí el aliento_

_**-¿Qué estás haciendo?-**__ susurre, tímida y nerviosa, al ver el cuerpo semi desnudo de Trina…no sé porque me ponía así …pero el verla así era una imagen increíblemente hermosa…._

_-__**Yo duermo así**__- contesto débilmente volteando de nuevo a las fotos de su pared…continúe admirándola totalmente embobada…y me encontré con que tenía una cicatriz pequeña en el costado de la cadera por su espalda_

_**-¿Qué te paso?-**__pregunte señalándosela…Trina se miró la cicatriz y una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro _

_-__**Conocí a Steve cuando estaba de vacaciones…estaba nadando y nade muy cerca de unos corales y me corte con uno de ellos**__-carcajeo levemente-__**Yo sangre mucho y Steven fue el único que se me acerco para ayudarme el sabia de primeros auxilios y me sano la herida**__ – frunció el ceño mientras seguía observándose la cicatriz_

_-__**El me sano**__-murmuro mientras una lágrima resbalaba en su mejilla…cerro los ojos con fuerza y se alejó de mí _

_Se quedó quieta, sollozando a mitad de la habitación, cerró los ojos, abrazándose a mí misma__**…-Debi haber sido yo…no ellos…yo debí morir…ellos no se lo merecían**__-dijo rompiendo en llanto…aquello me rompió el corazón en mil pedazos _

_Camine hasta detenerme frente a ella y la envolví entre mis brazos. Hundí mi rostro en su pecho y me permití llorar un poco junto con ella…no paso mucho tiempo cundo ella me devolvió el abrazo sollozando con todas sus fuerzas _

_**-¿Por qué Cat? ¿Por qué ellos?-**__ me pregunto en medio del llanto casi ahogándose en él, me hacía llorar también...me sentía tan impotente e inútil deslice mis dedos por su cabello, procurando tranquilizarla. Cuando lo conseguí la conduje a la cama… ella no dejo de abrazarme por lo que solo me recosté con ella sobre mí y la deje dormirse…_

_Llore esa noche con ella…sentí su dolor…y quería hacerla feliz_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Entraron los primeros rayos de luz por entre la ventana, rozando su piel que a mí me gustaba mirar, Trina comenzó removerse y levemente abrió los ojos y levanto su cabeza de mi pecho para mirarme

**-¿Cat?-**pregunto confundida

Sonreí con el ceño levemente fruncido, pero mi cabeza se movía solo asintiendo

**-¡Oh demonios!-** dijo mirándome mientras se levantaba rápidamente con cara de pánico se miró un segundo y vio que estaba solo en sujetador y se puso totalmente roja

**-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-**pregunto con pánico.

**Gracias a todos los que comentan y los que leen también : )**


	7. Capitulo 7

**Primero que nada quiero anunciarles que eh decidido continuar la historia, me han inspirada para seguirla ;)**

**Quiero agradecer a DarkWhiteRed , Escritora17 , Guest , Mas alla de la realidad , vaniap0211, Oscar M , xv10 por leer y comentar pero sobre todo por su apoyo y sus buenos deseos para mi…son geniales y los quiero mucho me hacen sentir mejor ;)**

**Un gran beso para todos **

**Victorious no me pertenece**

**-No puede ser...-**Trina abrió los ojos como platos arrastrándose lejos de mí en la cama, yo me sentía algo acalambrada porque en toda la noche no había podido moverme ya que estaba bajo el peso de Trina así que lo primero que hice fue estirar mis piernas y brazos

-**Estuviste encima de mi toda la noche**-comente con una pequeña sonrisa mientras estiraba los brazos aliviada, al escucharme Trina abrió la boca sorprendida y se empujó a si misma callándose de la cama

-**No, no, no, no, no puede ser**-decía mientras se incorporaba al instante intentando cubrirse con la primera cosa que encontrara, yo simplemente la observe…parecía muy alterada…

**-¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Y cómo paso?-**bisbiseo a toda prisa

-**Bueno…tú estabas borracha y…**

**-¡Ay no!... Demonios**-me interrumpió mientras se cubría la cara con ambas manos

La seguí con la mirada mientras yo continuaba sentada en su cama…Trina parecía muy consternada y avergonzada …hasta que recordé en que poción estábamos cuando despertó, el hecho de que ella estuviera borracha la hacía creer que paso algo…me encogí de hombros y me levante de la cama para explicarle con sumo cuidado…

-**Trina…-** me le acerque despacio y ella trago con fuerza –**Tranquila…anoche no sucedió nada**-explique bajo su dudosa mirada

**-Sé que así parece pero…no se trata de eso…solo te quedaste dormida sobre mi…anoche estabas muy mal y Tom me llamo para que te trajera a casa**-ella frunció el ceño sin dejar de mirarme

**-Te quitaste la blusa para dormir por eso estabas semidesnuda-**recalque –**Por tu aniversario de bodas, la estabas pasando mal-**esclarecí mientras bajaba la voz recordando el dolor de Trina

**-Ok-**respondió entendiendo la situación y bajando la mirada hacia el suelo

**-Además aun traes pantalones…si hubiera sucedido algo sería necesario que te los quita...**

**-¡Ok, ok ya entendí que no sucedió nada!-**aclaro interrumpiendo antes de que yo terminara -**No hace falta que expliques más- **suspiro con nerviosismo

-**Confió en ti**-susurro sentándose en el borde de la cama se pasó los dedos por el cabello observando la alfombra de la habitación…. aun le afectaba lo que estaba sintiendo….era notorio que ella amo profundamente a su esposo y ni hablar de su pequeño hijo…era difícil de superar y el dolor era algo inevitable… pero no tenía por qué estar sola

Camine para sentarme a su lado en la cama -**Trina….**-hable despacio

-**Cat no tienes por qué estar aquí ya puedes irte**-comento intentado volver a su actitud frívola, pero no me miro

**-Trina**-ignore su reclamo –**No tienes por qué pasar por esto sola**-Trina frunció el ceño lanzando un bufido

Tenía una mano puesta en el borde de la cama así que de manera lenta entrelace nuestras manos para hacerle saber que no estaba sola…ella volteo a verme –**No estás sola…esta Tori, esta Tom y su esposa…y aquí estoy yo…-**susurre, el rostro de Trina se suavizo dedicándome una mirada débil y dulce… todo rastro de frialdad y amargura desapareció del rostro de Trina… le di una pequeña sonrisa sin dejar de mirarla…. pero sentí mi celular vibrar y lo saqué del bolsillo de mi pantalón mirando fijamente en la pantalla, era un mensaje

_-Nena siento mucho lo que paso ayer...No quise pelear contigo por una tontería en serio lo lamento…te espero en tu casa-_

_-De: Danny -_

Trina devolvió su vista al suelo**-Es mejor que vuelvas a casa**-musito en voz baja

La mire simplemente asintiendo-**Si**- le conteste levantándome de su lado algo decepcionada de que aquel momento tan íntimo se rompiera…tome mi bolso y mi suéter y me dirigí hasta la puerta para retirarme

**-Gracias Cat- **la escuche decirme, en cuanto la voltee a ver me dio una suave sonrisa la cual le devolví con todo el gusto

**-Siempre estaré para ti-**dije suavementeante su mirada **–Recuerda el día de campo es pasado mañana-**mencione de manera divertida ante salir e irme.

Pase preparando una merienda campestre para el famoso día de campo de había planeado…algunos Sándwich de jamón con pepinillos, algunas tostadas de pollo una tarta de mora y no podían faltar los Brownies… por si Trina se aparecía

Fuimos hasta las afueras de la ciudad en una zona verde para poder pasar el rato…yo llegue primero junto con Danny y poco después llegaron los demás en sus respectivos autos

Nos dispusimos a sentarnos en unas sábanas sobre la hierba en tanto empezábamos a comer…Danny miraba su celular sin prestar atención a nada más…mientras yo me sentía algo ansiosa porque Trina llegara…si es que lo hacía…

Miraba a todas direcciones para ver si ella en algún momento llegaba…**-¿Esperas a alguien?-** pregunto Tori quien estaba sentada a un lado de mi

**-En realidad si… invite a Trina-**

**-¿invitaste a Trina?... ¡Wow fantástico eso es genial…un día de campo con Trina aquí lo haría perfecto!-**contesto con gran emoción reflejada en el rostro

**-¿Y a qué horas llega?-**miro hacia todas direcciones esperando verla llegar al igual que yo lo hacia

-**No estoy segura si vendrá**-respondí con cierta incertidumbre y tristeza que quise ocultar,Tori se pasó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja… tenía una mueca de tristeza… ella también quería que Trina viniera.

**-Tori… ¿Sabías qué hace dos días fue el aniversario de bodas de Trina?-**le pregunte en voz baja solo para que ella me escuchara

Ella me miro confundida mientras empezaba a recordar…luego de unos segundos abrió la boca decepcionada y se dio una palmada en la frente estrechándose el cabello

-¡**Oh diablos no!….no lo recordé-**susurro de nuevo-**Soy una pésima hermana…estaba fuera de la ciudad y no vine para estar con ella…Soy una horrible persona**-Tori hablo con mucho dolor y se encontraba arrepentida como si fuera culpable de todo

-**Ne te culpes-**hable suavemente- **Trina no dice mucho…de nada… ni menos de sí misma**- dije mirando mi regazo

-**Es de las personas que prefieren sufrir en silencio**- prosiguió Tori con la mirada perdida

El claxon de un auto nos sacó a ambas de nuestros pensamientos, en cuanto todos volteamos para ver de quien se trataba nos dimos cuenta de que era Trina…una risa efusiva se me escapo instantáneamente

Me levante rápido bajo la mirada de mis sorprendidos amigos y la sonrisa esperanzada de Tori, me dirigí a ella casi tratando… la sonrisa no desapareció de mi cara en ningún momento. Trina simplemente sonrió de medio lado consciente de la felicidad que me causaba verla ahí.

-**Lamento haberme tardado-**comento metiendo ambas manos en la gabardina negra que traía

**-Lo importante es que viniste –**sonreí más ampliamente

**-¡Trina!...que bien que si viniste**-Tori le dio un cálido abrazo a su hermana...todos los demás también habían llegado para saludarle

**-¡Que sorpresa verte aquí!-**comento Beck con una sonrisa amable

**-Si no sabía que ibas a venir**-dijo Danny

Ella lo miro fijamente con cierto desprecio –**Me invitaron** –siseo sin prestarle más atención

**-Bueno vamos a comer algo**-dijo Jade para que fuéramos a sentarnos en la sabana

Cuando todos nos acomodamos en nuestros lugares le puse los brownies a Trina en las manos sin previo aviso –**Te los traje…como lo había prometido-**comente felizmente

Ella enarco una ceja dándome un par de miradas antes de darle un bocado a uno y masticarlo con gusto… lo que me puso feliz…bastante feliz….era obvio que a ella le gustaba lo que yo cocinaba

Pasamos la tarde entre pláticas y risas…Trina no dijo mucho pero de vez en cuando dio pequeñas y rápidas sonrisas…cuando Jade comento algo ridículo sobre Robbie o cuando el mismo Robbie fue atacado por hormigas

Después de un rato todos quisieron jugar un poco de futbol americano…bueno exceptuando a Trina quien prefirió observar de pie el juego…los chicos corrían y se pasaban el balón entre jugadas y carreras… todo era divertido…bueno si quitamos la parte donde Jade estaba aprovechando para golpear bruscamente a todos ahí…por eso preferí dejar el juego e irme al lado de Trina para observarlos jugar…

-**Gracias por venir**-le dije volteando mi rostro hacia ella –**Ah todos nos alegró que vinieras** –sobre todo a mi…pensé para mí misma...Ver a Trina ahí compartiendo el tiempo con nosotros era una sensación mágica

-**Es lo menos que podía hacer**-hizo una pausa–**Después de que has sido tan amable conmigo**- termino frunciendo los labios mientras me miraba…al escucharla mi corazón palpito rápidamente, dentro de mil emociones que no sabía describir se mesclaron poniéndome alegremente ansiosa.

Asentí feliz siendo incapaz de contenerme –**Traeré unos refrescos para tomar mientras vemos el juego- **me di la vuelta para irme pero Trina me tomo de la muñeca sorprendiéndome

-**Espera**-ordeno con voz severa, la observe confundida y note que estaba mirando mi muñeca con el ceño fruncido…levanto la manga de mi suéter rosa que cubría mi muñeca y pude observar las marcas en mi piel…las mire extrañada no había notado que tenía esas marcas en la piel

Eran marcas de dedos, de un fuerte apretón…recordé que el otro día Danny me había sujetado muy fuerte de la muñeca antes de que fuera a buscar a Trina.

Por inercia voltea ver a Danny quien estaba de pie esperando hacer una jugada y supe que había cometido un error ya que cuando devolví mi vista a Trina ella también lo estaba mirando…con el ceño fruncido los ojos llenos de ira y la mandíbula fuertemente apretada…

Me soltó la muñeca sin dejar de mirar a Danny…dio unos pasos para ir donde el…lo supe al instante… estaba dispuesta a golpearlo…Trina sabia artes marciales así que era muy peligrosa si …se disponía a hacerle daño a alguien esa persona terminaría muy mal

**-¡Trina no!-**Tan rápido como puede me coloque enfrente de ella para detenerla, puse mis manos en sus brazos como barrera para que se detuviera

**-Detente Trina…eso fue un accidente –**explique asustada

**-¡Estas cosas nunca son un accidente Cat!-**dijo con voz ronca y la mandíbula apretada

**-Tuvimos una discusión…. fue una estupidez…él no me hizo nada malo-**intente convencerla pero ella seguía observándolo con odio

**-Trina tranquila por favor…no hagas una tontería**-rogué mirándola a los ojos –**Te prometo que yo lo arreglare-**ella bajo su mirada a mí **–Te lo prometo- **le repetí

**-Está bien**-bufo soltando un gruñido-** Pero si se atreve a hacerte daño yo te juro que voy a matarlo…no quedara nada de el-**respondió haciéndome sentir por primera vez protegida…

La mire con dulzura** -Gracias por protegerme…eres muy linda–**le dije en voz muy baja…a pesar de la circunstancia me sentía agradecida con ella por aquella muestra afecto…fuera lo que fuera me demostró que siente la necesidad de cuidarme como yo con ella

Trina trago con fuerza dándose cuenta delo que acaba de hacer y noté como sus ojos huían de mi mirada…-**Creo que debo irme…tengo cosas que hacer**-respondió nerviosamente dando unos pasos hacia atrás

-**Hasta luego chicos**- dijo elevando la voz

**-¿Ya te vas?-**pregunto Tori

**-Si nos vemos luego-**contesto caminando

La seguí un par de pasos** – ¿Nos veremos luego?-**le pregunte

Trina volteo a verme antes de seguir su curso –**Po supuesto-**respondió mirándome profundamente y luego dio la vuelta y siguió hasta su auto para marcharse.

Respire profundamente exhalando el aire fresco….nunca había sentido tantas emociones mescladas en tan poco tiempo.


	8. Capitulo 8

**Victorious no me pertenece **

Sumergida en mis propios pensamientos…así me encontraba mientras se suponía debía estar teniendo una cena romántica con mi novio….pero él no estaba… solo yo…solo yo sentada en una mesa a la luz de las velas y un par de platos con pasta que ya estaban fríos…

Hacia unas tres horas Danny debía que haber llegado pero nunca lo hizo…le prepare una cena para compartir tiempo a solas con el…pero él no se apareció

Respire profundamente mientras observaba aquellos platos en la mesa…la luz de las velas era lo único que iluminaba mi rostro…aquella luz era lo único que me mantenía quieta y sin romperme…sentía una profunda decepción y tristeza…me esforzaba para Danny pero a él no le importaba….ni siquiera contesto mis llamadas ni mis mensajes estaba claro que no le importaba la cena…

Me pase la mano por la cara y por el pelo tirando de él, después apreté el puente de mi nariz…tenia tantas ganas de llorar pero que más daba…nuevamente suspire y me levante de la mesa recogiendo ambos platos para lavarlos…pero simplemente los deje en la pileta…no sentía ganas de nada…camine hasta el sofá de la sala me senté y observe la pantalla del televisor apagada…

Pasados unos veinte minutos que estaba sentada, la puerta principal se abrió…Danny entro tambaleándose hacia a mi…fruncí el ceño molesta…cuando aparece lo hace borracho para rematar….

**-Hola cariño… ¿Cómo estás?-**me pregunto sentándose a un lado de mi…como si no hubiera hecho nada

**-Hace tres horas que llevo esperándote-**explique molesta**-¡Te dije que prepararía una cena para nosotros…hace tres horas!-**recalque moviendo mi rostro hacia un lado para esquivar el beso que pretendía darme

**-De veras lo siento…es que me retrase- **hablo bajamente, tenía demasiado aliento a alcohol,

**-Y no podías avisarme de ser así-**pregunte

-**Se me descargo el celular** –aseguro acercándose a mí –**Es Cierto Cat-**intento convencerme poniendo un brazo alrededor de mis hombros, el otro brazo que tenía libre lo deslizó por mi cintura, atrayéndome contra él

**-¿Entonces porque estas borracho?-**mi voz sonó herida y quebradiza

-**Solo quise pasar a tomarme un trago…no hay nada malo en eso- **se encogió de hombros

Aquella actitud me pareció repugnante… todo lo que yo hacía era poco para él, nada era lo suficientemente importante como para prestarle importancia…desvíe mi mirada de la suya…de pronto sentía que esto ya no está bien…las cosas no estaban bien…todo lo que me importaba era indiferente para el…

Sentí sus labios contra los míos y luego bajo a mi cuello –**Basta**-murmure pero estaba tan ebrio que no hizo caso-**Danny**-dije mientras intentaba zafarme de su agarre observe su cabeza y vi la pequeña marca en su cuello la tenía aun costado era un chupetón y para variar vi una gran macha de lápiz labial en la camisa de Danny…mi mundo se colapsó y lo empuje fuera de mi con todas mis fuerzas haciéndolo caer del sofá…

**-¿Qué?-**dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo

**-Me puedes decir que significa esa marca en tu cuello…porque yo no te la hice-**le exigí con el corazón desquebrajándose dentro de mí –**Y también el labial en tu camisa**-dije intentando contenerme lanzando un suspiro ahogado

Me miro sorprendido en ese momento se quedó de piedra, parecía que los efectos del alcohol se le habían acabado…intento balbucear un par de veces moviendo las manos

**-Cat te juro que lo puedo explicar-** continúo rápidamente

**-¿Cómo?-**le pregunte sin dejar de mirarlo con rabia y tristeza

El me miro e intento pensar en algo…movió su cabeza claramente angustiado…no había nada que podía decir y él lo sabía ** -Cat perdóname yo estaba borracho-**quiso llorar

Mis ojos se inundaron con lágrimas que me nublaban mi vista** -¿Porque me hiciste eso?-**sollocé

**-Cariño lo siento…perdóname**- se me acerco para tomarme de las manos

– **¡No me toques!-** grite en medio del llanto él se quedó quieto mientras me miraba-**Yo te amaba-**me quedé mirándolo fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados

El intento volver a acercarse agarrándome del brazo -** ¡No!... ¡aléjate no me toques!-**me zafe con brusquedad con los ojos empapados de lágrimas **-¡vete de aquí! **–Le grite de nuevo

**-¿Cat?**- dijo frunciendo el ceño

**-¡Vete de mi casa!-**le exigí con todas mis fuerzas **-¡Ya!- **repetí en un grito

Me miro un instante más con la cara hecha una mueca de arrepentimiento pero no dijo nada simplemente dio la vuelta y salió dejándome sola…quede en medio de la sala… quieta… como pegada al suelo…. no podía controlar las lágrimas y no podía respirar

De repente pude moverme para dar vueltas en la habitación y me sentí dolorosamente ansiosa…el movimiento hizo que fuera consiente del dolor dentro de mi…

**¿Por qué me hizo eso?-**me pregunte a mí misma con la visión nublada...pero ni mente ni mi corazón contestaron…y nadie más lo hizo…porque estaba sola…y no quería estarlo…no quería estar sola…así que tome mi bolso y un suéter y salí de mi casa a toda prisa llorando

Pude haber ido a buscar a Tori, Jade o Robbie o cualquiera de mis amigos pero por alguna razón fui donde Trina…la fui a buscar porque ella me hacía sentir segura y eso era lo que quería en ese momento… tener la seguridad de algo….de alguien

Ya era de noche por lo que la espere en el estacionamiento de la academia cerca de su auto…no fue mucho tiempo… tal vez media hora…lo suficiente para calmar mis lágrimas aunque se notaba en mi cara que había estado llorando

Ella apareció caminando mientras hablaba con alguien de su oficina, cuando me vio dejo de caminar para observarme… me miro levemente sorprendida…. la otra persona también me miro pero se retiró de ahí apenas despidiéndose de ella

–**Buenas noches**-dijo el caminando hasta su auto

-**Buenas noches** -repitió ella sin dejar de verme

Miro profundamente mis ojos y yo también lo hice…ella lo sabía…sabía que algo había ocurrido…lo notaba en mis ojos y yo note como lograba entenderme sin palabra alguna…camino lo que faltaba para llegar hasta su auto y abrió la puerta del acompañante para que yo entrara…sin decir nada me subí y ella dio la vuelta subiéndose al auto también.

Se puso el cinturón y me miro por el retrovisor pero esta vez me observaba inquisitivamente esperando saber que quería que hiciera –**No quiero estar sola- **conteste a su silenciosa pregunta**, **Trina encendió el auto poniéndose en marcha…el camino estuvo en silencio total ella no dijo nada ni yo tampoco

Poco después llegamos a su casa…entramos y fuimos hasta su innecesariamente gran cocina…me senté cerca del desayunador con la cabeza apoyada en una de mis manos y la mirada pegada en el suelo

**-¿Quieres un poco de chocolate caliente?-** pregunto en un susurro

Asentí con una leve sonrisa levantando los ojos para verla, puso agua a hervir y saco chocolate en polvo para preparar la mescla…Trina poso un brazo en el desayunador apoyándose en el para esperar que hirviera el agua

Estuvimos en silencio varios minutos…trague saliva mientras observa la quietud de Trina… entonces el recuerdo de Danny sobrevino a mi mente otra vez, haciendo que las lágrimas nuevamente brotaran de mis ojos

**-Él me estaba engañando**-dije finalmente haciendo que Trina volteara a verme, frunció el ceño y resoplo incrédula sin dejar de observarme

**-Yo prepare una cena para él…ni siquiera se apareció como hasta tres horas después y estaba borracho **–me pase una mano por los ojos para limpiarme

**-¿Cómo lo supiste?-**pregunto con seriedad

**-Tenía un chupetón en el cuello y lápiz labial en la camisa-**respondí mirándola-**Me engaño… me engaño Trina… el me engaño**-

**-Para** – me corto antes de que siguiera, se veía muy enojada -¡**Eres una tonta!…no sé porque sufres tanto**-recalco visiblemente molesta –**Es un imbécil que no vale la pena** –bufo

**-Es una basura de persona y no merece que alguien como tu llore por el –**dijo con un tono de voz demasiado alto estaba furiosa –** ¡Así que deja esa tontería!-**

Al instante las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos nuevamente como cascadas, casi sin poder evitarlo, todo mi cuerpo tembló y empecé a sollozar sin control

**-¿Cat?- **me miró, arrepentida de haber hablado, se me acerco sentándose frente a mí muy acongojada y preocupada –**No, no, no, por favor no llores –**toco levemente mi mano para llamar mi atención –**No quise decir lo que dije…soy una bocona-**

**-No-**dije tomando su mano entre las mías**-Es que tienes razón…todo lo que dijiste es verdad…solo que no puedo evitarlo-**le explique llorando

-**Lo lamento**-susurro muy bajo sin dejar de mirarme, el agua empezó a hervir llamando nuestra atención-**Vamos necesitas descansar** – me dijo ayudándome para que me levantara del asiento

Estaba en la habitación de Trina con una de sus pijamas puesta sentada en su cama y con una taza de chocolate caliente en las manos…seguido salió Trina de su baño también con una pijama puesta

–**Creí que dormías en ropa interior –**comente a lo que Trina simplemente giro los ojoshaciendo un mohín

**-Te puedes quedar en mi habitación yo iré a otra-**

**-No quiero estar sola…quédate conmigo-**le rogué

**-Escucha Cat yo…**

**-Por favor – **la interrumpí

Ella frunció levemente las cejas y los labios balanceándose sobre sus pies** –Ok –**respondió finalmente mientras se sentaba junto a mí en la cama… le sonreí una vez que se acomodó sentándose y recostándose en el respaldar de la cama… puse la taza de chocolate en la mesa de noche y me acurruque a su lado para obtener calor

Hundí mi cara en su cuello y me abrase a su antebrazo...ella no hizo mucho nada más que quedarse quieta y tensa, pero dejo que yo me sintiera cómoda…

-**Gracias Trina-**murmure contra su cuello

**-Descansa** –la escuche decirme antes que me durmiera

_**Gracias por sus comentarios a DarkWhiteRed , vaniap0211 , Oscar M , Mas alla de la realidad y todos los demás que leen también gracias **_

_**Un gran abrazo ;)**_


	9. Capitulo 9

_**Victorious no me pertenece **_

A la mañana siguiente desperté sola en la cama de Trina aún enredada en las sábanas, ella ya se había levantado dejándome sola… me senté bostezando y frotando mis ojos aun dolían de llorar, ardían un poco…

-**Buenos días**- escuche la voz de Trina

**-Buenos días**-le conteste con una sonrisa en cuento la vi, ella ya estaba duchada y cambiada

**-Escucha…salí en la mañana y compre algo de ropa de tu talla para que estuvieras cómoda**-se cruzó de brazos mientras explicaba –**La ropa está en el baño, puedes ir a ducharte y cambiarte** –

Me sorprendí mucho por su atención hacia mí y una sonrisa creció en mi rostro –**Wow Trina eso es tan lindo…gracias**- jugué con las sabanas de la cama

Se encogió de hombros –**Estaré en la cocina-**respondió saliendo de la habitación

Entre al cuarto de baño me duche, me vestí con algunas de las prendas que había comprado para mi…para estar cómoda me puse una sudadera rosa junto con un pantalones negros y tenis igualmente rosas…al menos ella había notado que me gustaba el rosa

Regrese a la cocina en Donde Trina ya estaba sentada en el desayunador, bebiendo lo que parecía ser un vaso de café…

**-Te traje algo para que desayunaras**- dijo acomodándose el cabello con una mano mientras con la otra sostenía su café

Observe lo que me había traído, un McMuffin de McDonald's, sonreí -**Gracias Trina**-le di un mordisco a mi hamburguesa de huevo-**Dime… Si siempre compras comida… eso quiere decir que….¿ Tu Nunca cocinas nada para ti?- -**pregunte sentándome frente a ella

**-No nunca**-contesto dando un sorbo al café

**-¿Entonces…toda tu cocina esta vacía?-**Volví a preguntar

**-Si-**

**-Pero que hablantina estas –**ironice levantando una ceja

**-Si**-respondió sarcásticamente haciéndome reír…ella me dio una divertida mirada

Cuando estoy algo sentimental me gusta cocinar así que una loca idea comenzó rondar mi cabeza- **¿Qué tal si vamos de comprar al supermercado?-**dije con convicción

-**Por supuesto que no…tengo cosas más importantes que hacer** –intento sonar seria

**-Vamos será divertido**-me levanté de mi silla de un salto como impulsada por un resorte para jalarla del brazo

**-¿Eso que tiene de divertido?…ve tu sola**-se puso de pie para darme la espalda e ignorarme

Ahora los intentos de Trina por ignórame eran divertidos e infantiles, no solía hacerlo como antes, es decir anteriormente solía ignorarme de verdad, ahora yo podía notar que ya no lo hacía, Trina ya no me era tan indiferente a pesar de querer aparentarlo, ella dejo de ser distante conmigo...era maravilloso…

Se giró levemente para verme…le lance la mirada más dulce que pude…Trina dio un suspiro de derrota y se volvió frente a mí.

Veinte minutos más tarde estábamos en el Walmart más cercano…Trina iba jalando un carrito de compras con cara malhumorada…lanzando murmullos que probablemente eran protestas que yo ignore gustosamente

**-Ok-** dije mirando la lista que había creado en el camino hasta el supermercado –**Tenemos que comprar harina y mesclas para el desayuno**-la guie hasta la zona de harinas

Tome mesclas, harina, levadura, azucares y los puse en el carrito-**Oh mira allá están las carnes** –señale y corrí hasta ellas

**-¿Para qué rayos yo quiero todo esto, si ya te dije que yo no cocino?- **replico ahogadamente

**-Yo cocinare- **conteste observando y escogiendo las carnessin mirarla,Trina frustrada guió el carrito, tomándolo con más fuerza de la necesaria… reí burlonamente y la seguí

Una hora después ya casi habíamos terminado de comprar todo lo necesario, la estaba pasando muy bien…las quejas de Trina me divertían…podía decirse que ya no sentía el mismo vacío de ayer al saber sobre el engaño de Danny…aunque a veces sentía melancolía lo olvidaba rápido con todo lo que hacía Trina…ella prácticamente me hacía olvidar a Danny…sonreí bobamente mirando la caja de cereal que tenía en las manos

-**Esto sería divertido si fuera ropa **–protesto con voz chillona, lo cual me hizo mucha gracia…por un instante se pareció a la Trina de la escuela…aquella divertida y adicta a las compras Trina…aquello me hizo feliz…

Mis ojos brillaron al oírla -**Luego podríamos ir a comprar ropa-** dije sonriéndole soñadoramente

-**No sonrías así que me das miedo**- me dijo frunciendo el ceño con disgusto, alejándose con el carrito

Una vez en su casa prepare una cena para ambas, Ensalada Gourmet, Espaguetis con jamón y sin olvidar de postre brownies de chocolate con nueces…tal vez prepare de mas pero de todas maneras me encantaba hacerlo

**-Si cocinas todo esto por estar sentimental, no me imagino lo que harías si llegaras a deprimirte-**comento Trina revolviendo su pasta

**-No tienes idea-**sonreí pensando en lo bien que lo había pasado hoy con ella-**A pesar de lo de ayer, hoy me siento muy bien...gracias a ti -**exclame mirándola a los ojos

Ella me miro un segundo, frunció los labios como si estuviera pensando en algo, volvió su mirada a su plato y luego a mí –**Amm… ¿Cat?-**balbuceo devolviendo sus ojos a la pasta de su plato

**-¿Si?-**respondí poniéndole total atención

-**Veras…la cena de gala que te había dicho Tom…será mañana…. va a ser cena y baile…es estilo fiesta de Jazz**-tomo un poco de aire antes seguir**-¿Me preguntaba si querías venir?...ya sabes para que se te olvide todo este asunto de Danny **– su mirada, era inquietante, fría pero cálida a la vez

Trina invitándome por su propia cuenta a este evento…era toda una sorpresa para mí…asentí con alegría –**Claro que si estaré encantada de ir-**

Vi una pequeña sonrisa naciendo de sus labios mientras miraba la mesa –**Bien… pero hoy si vas a dormir sola - **respondió distante y altiva en tanto se levantaba de la silla

**-Y no olvides que la fiesta es elegante -**susurro mirando hacia el suelo cuando paso por mi lado

La noche del día siguiente ya estábamos en la fiesta sentadas en la mesa junto con Tom y su esposa Sara…la fiesta era elegante pero con el toque de Jazz que la hacía divertida, con una orquesta de Jazz privada, gente que lucía de la alta sociedad, probablemente empresarios como Trina

**-¿Desde cuándo conoces a Trina?-** pregunto Sara tomada de la mano de Tom

Voltee a verla un segundo-**Desde la escuela-** respondí **– ¿Y ustedes?-**

Tom sonrió –**Prácticamente cuando Trina empezó en el negocio después de que ella terminar la universidad...mi esposa y yo nos encariñamos con ella…no parecía saber mucho sobre el mundo estaba como perdida**-Trina sonrió ligeramente ante el recuerdo

-**Es cierto**-contesto su esposa con ternura –**Trina es como una hija para nosotros….aunque a veces es muy testaruda **–la señalo con el dedo lo que hizo que Trina girara los ojos de forma divertida

Sonreí mientras lo observaba…los padres de Trina y Tori nunca han sido muy buenos...descuidados y desinteresados…era bueno saber que ella encontró ese cariño en otras personas que valían la pena

-**Me gusta esa canción**-menciono Trina observando la banda que tocaba West End Blues de Louis Armstrong

**-¿Te gusta el Jazz?-**le pregunte frunciendo los labios en una sonrisa de curiosidad

-**Claro que si**- afirmo encogiéndose de hombros

**-¿Cuáles son tus cantantes preferidos?**- interrogue pasándome un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja para observarla mejor

Me miro con atención –**Me gusta mucho mas el Jazz clásico y creo Louis Armstrong y Ella Fitzgerald son los mejores **–respondió perspicazmente

-**Mmm pues a mí me gusta más Ray Charles- **mi sonrisa se hizo más ancha de lo que estaba hace unos segundos

Ella se pasó una mano por el cabello sin dejar de mirarme con diversión y curiosidad **- Ray Charles es muy bueno pero no tanto como Louis Armstrong – **contesto

La miré con una ceja alzada, nos sonreímos la una a la otra sin dejar de vernos, una íntima sonrisa que sólo compartíamos ella y yo…hasta que las pequeñas risas de Sara Y Tom se robaron nuestra atención

**-¿Qué?-**pregunto Trina con el ceño fruncido y tono molesto mientras ellos nos miraban con complicidad, ambos negaron con la cabeza sin dejar de vernos con simpatía

Al instante la orquesta comenzó a tocar la canción Hit the Road Jack de Ray Charles…era una excelente canción y todas las personas salieron a la pista para bailar aquella divertida melodía incluyendo a Tom y su esposa Sara…

Observe con ilusión como todos bailaban –**¿Trina podemos bailar esta canción?** -le pregunte demasiado efusiva levantándome de la mesa para jalarla de la mano hasta la pista sin oportunidad de negarse o quejarse

**-Cat…no creo que sea buena idea** -protesto después

**-Oh vamos ya estamos en la pista- **le dije felizmente

Nos tomamos las manos para bailar al igual que todos los demás ,luego de uno minutos donde Trina estuvo algo tensa observando a todos alrededor se dejó llevar por la música.

Me tome de su mano y di un par de vueltas estilo Jazz para luego caer en sus brazos de nuevo y continuar con el ritmo...Trina rio divertida…resople una risa mientras le guiñaba un ojo y hacia otros movimientos de Jazz junto con ella….parecía estar divirtiéndose tanto como yo…entre vueltas, giros, risas suspiros ella bailaba excelente y yo la estaba pasando de maravilla…. jamás la había visto tan feliz y yo también lo estaba….

La jornada de baile continuo con la canción La vie en rose de Louis Armstrong….comenzamos a bailar lentamente dejándonos guiar por la melodía romántica…yo estaba encantada de bailar a su lado pero me sentía algo demasiado nerviosa, como si el corazón me fuera a explotar en cualquier instante

**-Ya es algo tarde-**dijo Trina mientras me sujetaba moviéndose al ritmo de la canción

**-Si-**respondí con voz quebradiza

Lentamente se separó de mi mostrando una expresión de nervios**-¿Quieres que te deje en tu casa o en la de Tori?-**pregunto

**-En la de Tori-** respondí…algo me estaba pasando y definitivamente necesitaba hablar con alguien ya sea con Tori o con Jade…

La observe, sin moverme ni un centímetro. Ella me miro pero parecía estar en blanco, sin inmutar emociones ni expresiones, su mirada se encontraba con la mía se escapaba y volvía al encuentro repetidamente...fue como en cámara lenta de pronto la podía ver cada vez más cerca de mi aunque prácticamente no se notaba… baje mi mirada de sus ojos a sus labios continuamente pero al instante ella movió el rostro mirando hacia un lado exaltadamente y la vi tragar saliva ….su nerviosismo sin poder evitarlo me contagió a mí…. yo no podía dejar de observar su rostro esperando poder interpretar bien sus reacciones.

**-¿Trina?-**susurre

Respiro hondo antes de contestarme –**Lo lamento aún tengo algunas cosas que hacer aquí…te puedes ir con el chofer de la limusina **–dijo sin mirarme más, metió un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja alejándose de mi haciéndose unos pasos hacia atrás

**-¿Pero?...-**intente insistir

**-Nos vemos luego -**se despidió alejándose en medio de la fiesta con rapidez, dejándome completamente confundida…aturdida y deseando algo más…

_**Gracias a todos los que han comentado **_

_**Horiat-Di , DarkWhiteRed , deadpoint , Mas alla de la realidad, Oscar M , vaniap0211 me encanta leerlos ;) es genial **_

_**Y también muchas gracias a todos los demás que leen ;)**_


	10. Capitulo 10

_**Victorious no me pertenece**_

Después del otro día decidí irme a mi casa…había pensado en ir a la casa de Tori pero no lo hice sentía una presión en el estómago algo incomoda…no sé si fue por la mezcla de sentimientos…deseaba que Trina no se hubiera ido sin hacer lo que iba a hacer…no en ese momento…no en ese preciso momento…tal vez no estaría así de confundida y tan mal…

Me quede mirando el techo de la habitación…aunque más bien miraba el vacío en ella…todo había salido bien el otro día con Trina… nos divertimos….nos habíamos reído, todo salió bien…pero sentía que aquella noche fue incompleta, como si faltara algo, yo deseaba que algo más pasara…de repente me di cuenta de que ya nada tenía que ver con Danny, el me engaño pero realmente no me interesaba, de la nada todo mi interés era Trina y yo….me sentía tan confundida que tenia nauseas

El sol comenzaba a salir y yo no había dormido. De hecho no lo había hecho en el par de noches después de la fiesta con Trina…tenía hambre y al mismo tiempo ganas de vomitar…me rendí al no poder descifrar lo que me ocurría…me levante de la cama, me duche cambie y me dirigí directo a la casa de Tori donde también estaría Jade…

Estaba sentada en la mesa con Jade frente a mi mientras Tori preparaba te en la cocina, había llegado de visita pero aún no había dicho nada…ni que había terminado con Danny o que él me había engañado… o le que me estaba pasando con respecto a Trina

**-No te ves muy bien**-Jade me dio una mirada penetrante…intentando averiguar mis pensamientos

Di una suave sonrisa-**No lo estoy-**

**-Estas más pálida de lo normal y tienes una cara de sufrimiento interminable….así que ya lo note –**ironizo jugando con su taza de te

Mire la mesa como si en ella estuviera la respuesta de mi complicada situación….jamás había estado así tan confundida…todo había sido perfecto hasta ahora…oh más bien creo que viví engañada creyendo en un mundo perfecto, rodeada de problemas que hasta ahora note que tenía…

**-¿Y bien?-** dijo frunciendo los labios **-¿Me vas a decir lo que te pasa? …¿Oh voy a tener que sacarte las palabras con una cuchara?- **amenazo sacándome otra divertida sonrisa

-**Termine con Danny**- seguí observando la mesa

**-¡¿Qué?!-**exclamo Tori apareciendo de la nada junto con unas tazas de té y unas galletas,

**-¿Por qué?-** Jade me miro levemente sorprendida así que continúe explicando

**-Me estaba engañando- **dije suavemente, antes de tomarme un sorbo de té.

**-¡El muy hijo de perra!- **escupió Jadeapretando la taza en sus manos

Tori se sentó junto a mí y puso una mano sobre la mía-**Es un idiota-**prosiguió ella**-¿Cuándo lo supiste? **me pregunto

Acaricie mi regazo con nerviosismo-**Hace unos días atrás –**respondí

**-¿Qué?...Pero ¿Por qué no nos habías dio nada hasta ahora?-**me cuestiono, mis mejillas enrojecieron y de momento me quede en silencio pensando en cómo decirles toda la verdad

**-Espera**-dijo Jade sin despegar sus ojos de mi…lo cual me ponía nerviosa…era como si estuviera leyendo mi alma **–Te estas quedando con alguien….por eso no habías dicho nada hasta ahora-** pronunció muy despacio enarcando una ceja sin alejar sus penetrantes ojos de mi…Tori me observo con curiosidad ansiando una respuesta

Respire -**Si**-

**-¿Con quién?-** me aventó Tori

-**Con Trina-**confesé mordiéndome el labio…ambas me miraron desconcertadas…no se esperaban que fuera con ella –**No me eh quedado con Trina de esa manera**-esclarecí para que no pensaran otra cosa -**En ese momento me sentía tan mal que quería sentir seguridad y solo me siento así con ella…Trina ha sido muy buena amiga…pero….**

**-¿Pero?-**pregunto Jade levantando ambas manos desesperada porque continuara

Jugué con mis manos e intente tomar otro sorbo de té, pero tuve asco y lo puse devuelta en la mesa –**Me siento muy confundida con respecto a Trina…me hace sentir muy rara-**

**-¿Cómo rara?-** me preguntó Tori, mirándome a los ojos

Sople por la boca y pase una mano por la cara-**No se… el otro día compartimos un momento muy especial…muy íntimo…sentía que el corazón me iba a estallar…pero luego ella se fue y yo quede muy confundida-**me pellizque el puente de la nariz…empezaba a tener mucho dolor de cabeza

**-Ya veo-**Jade se acarició el mentón con una sonrisa de lado a lado

**-¿Qué?-**pregunte dudosa

Jade volteo su vista a Tori con aquella misma sonrisa, y levanto una ceja sugestivamente, Tori la contemplo unos segundos con el ceño levemente fruncido y poco a poco una sonrisa se le instalo en el rostro como a Jade…se sonrieron con complicidad…era muy raro…parecía que ambas se comunicaban con la mirada…su propio lenguaje silencioso…

**-¿Que sientes cuando estas con Trina o cuando piensas en ella?-** me pregunto Jade posando sus ojos de nuevo en mí

Me quedé en silencio, mirando el suelo-**Bueno…me siento confundida pero muy bien ** –acaricie mi cabello y continúe –**Ella hace que todo sea muy diferente…todo lo demás me deja de importar cuando estoy con ella…entonces ella es el centro de mi atención**- lance una pequeña risa-**Me encanta cuando intentar parecer fría conmigo y luego termina siendo toda una ternura… y me fascina cuando está nerviosa, es como un muñeco de peluche…toda suave **

Tori y Jade me miraban y escuchaban sin perder detalle- **Y cuando sonríe…es tan mágico…amo su sonrisa es tan encantadora-**me congele en ese preciso instante…pensé…cada cosa que dije…cada cosa que mencione…

Perdí el aliento ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando?... ¿Cómo no lo note?...-**Estoy enamorada de Trina**- las palabras salieron con gran seriedad de mis labios…

Ambas sonrieron suavemente…felices por mi respuesta...por mi nuevo descubrimiento…alcé mi cabeza y clave mis ojos en los suyos –**Estoy enamorada de ella- **repetí arrastrando las palabras

**-¡Ay… Si…cielos si….eso es tan lindo!-** chillo Tori con entusiasmo dándome un fuerte y rápido abrazo–**Tu y mi hermana…¡es tan tierno!-**Canto alegremente

**-Me alegro que sea con Trina -**Afirmo Jade cruzándose de brazos**-Lo que** **ella necesita es alguien como tú**-continuo después de que viera lo asustada que me encontraba –**Va a ser genial**-dijo para calmarme

Tori corrió hasta el regazo de Jade y le deposito un suave beso en los labios…parecía estar demasiado emocionada….pero yo me encontraba inquieta y la cabeza empezaba a azotarme con punzadas de dolor

**-Ahora podemos tener citas dobles**-le dijo Tori a Jade meciéndose como si tuviera cinco años

**-Me parece buena idea –**respondió Jade encogiéndose de hombros para besarla nuevamente

-**Olvidan algo**-soltó de repente –**Yo estoy enamorada de ella, no ella de mi- **dije bajando la voz

- **Mira **– Jade me señaló con su dedo-**Todo es cuestión de tiempo y paciencia-**

**-Es totalmente cierto-**dijo Tori mirando a Jade…ambas se sonrieron para luego sonreírme de nuevo a mí**.**

Sus sonrisas me tranquilizaron un poco…yo podría estar con Trina…podía hacerla feliz….yo no remplazaría a su esposo pero podía hacerla sonreír de nuevo….me recosté al respaldar de la silla intentando relajarme pero una sensación de nauseas recorrió mi cuerpo, todo lo que vi me dio vueltas…como si la habitación estuviera girando…

-**Necesito ir al baño- **corrí agarrándome de las paredes ambas fueron tras de mi para ayudarme…abrí la tapa de la tasa como pude y me hinqué de rodillas en el suelo delante de la taza del baño, lo tome fuertemente con las manos… comencé a vomitar…Tori sostuvo mi cabello para que no lo ensuciara y con la otra mano acariciaba circularmente mi espalda… una vez que termine me recosté en la pared del baño y limpie las comisuras de mi boca con el borde de mi mano …me sentía asqueada…

**-¿Te sientes bien?-**Pregunto Tori con preocupación, apenas y pude asentir…aun tenia aquella horrible sensación

**-¿Hace cuánto que no tienes tu periodo**?- cuestiono mi pálida amiga Jade con una mirada desconcertante

**-No lo sé…hace como mes y medio**-susurre preocupada

Jade suspiro gravemente con ambas manos aun lado de su cadera y miro a Tori quien también estaba muy preocupada –**Cat necesitas ir a la médico-** dijo Tori

-**Hoy no puedo…tengo clases con Trina-**concluí con panico

Jade se arrodillo a mi altura y puso una mano sobre mi hombro, su mirada me preocupaba parecía estar muy consternada al igual que Tori –**Necesitas hacerte una prueba** - la miré asombrada cuando acabo de hablar….todo comenzó a darme vueltas otra vez…

Varias horas más tarde…después de intentar localizar a Danny y dejarle un mensaje de voz para poder hablar con el…me dirigía a la academia de Trina…me sentía anonadada…. en completo estado de shock…todo lo que descubrí….era demasiado para un solo día…y no tenía idea de lo que iba a reparar de mi…

Sentí mi celular vibrar y lo revise

_-Nena te estuve buscando… estoy en la academia de Trina-_

_-De: Danny-_

Solté una rápida respiración y baje a toda prisa del taxi…no era buena idea que el llegara allí…la última vez que ambos estuvieron cerca…Trina quiso golpearlo…quería hacerle daño y estaba segura que si se lo topaba de nuevo lo haría…

Pase por el estacionamiento y escuche unos ruidos….parecían Danny y Trina…mi corazón se sobre salto al punto de querer salírseme del pecho…había llegado tarde…

**-¡Haaaaay suelta…suéltame!-**grito desesperadamente Danny

Corrí rápidamente hacia ellos, Trina lo tenía sometido con una llave…le tenía el brazo completamente doblado en la espalda le aplicaba tanta fuerza que lo hizo caer de rodillas al suelo…

**-¡Trina! …¡No!… ¡suéltalo! – **exclame en un grito pero no hacía caso de mi

**-¡Déjame!-**le exigió Danny entre lloriqueos

**-Imbécil…crees que después de lo que le hiciste dejare que le hagas más daño – **le contesto Trina con veneno reflejado en la voz

**-¡Paren!-**les dije a ambos con total pánico

Entre el más intentaba zafarse más fuerza le aplicaba… estaba al punto de dislocárselo, ella no daba señales de querer soltarlo…todo lo contrario cada vez se le veía más enfurecida y le doblaba más el brazo… Danny solo podía dar quejidos y lloriqueos

Me desesperaba aquella situación **- ¡Ya basta!-**chille lo más que pude para que Trina soltara a Danny **– ¡Basta! ...¡Basta**!- repetí desesperadamente

**-¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA!- **le grité, tomando mi cabello entre mis manos...aquel grito hizo eco en todo el estacionamiento…ambos me miraron…ella lo soltó sin dejar de verme, Danny cayó al suelo en un golpe seco y muy severo.

Trina me miro detenidamente…estaba atónita, con los ojos abiertos como platos bajo su mirada a Danny y luego de vuelta a mí…ella permanecía en silencio como si fuera perdido el habla con la boca ligeramente abierta en una expresión que no sabría describir si era de sorpresa u otra cosa

-**Llame a Danny porque necesitaba decírselo…por eso seguramente vino a buscarme aquí **–explique pero mi voz tembló…. tenía tanto miedo

En un segundo la expresión de Trina cambio, con un leve suspiro que apenas y note….en sus ojos se reveló la tristeza…. nuestras miradas se encontraron y yo, por mi parte, no dejaba de temblar…no sabía que hacer…este era el punto de mi vida en el que estaba totalmente perdida…era una locura

-**Voy a ser padre **-exclamo Danny en tanto se levantaba con dificultad del suelo, froto su hombro y su brazo mitigando el dolor que sentía…-**Eso es genial cariño… volveremos a estar juntos-**dijo sínicamente como si nada ocurriera, le lance una mirada de odio que ni yo misma era consiente de tener

Trina subió su mirada al techo respirando hondo como si ella fuera un vidrio a punto de romperse … bajo nuevamente su mirada hacia a mí colocando una suave sonrisa en su rostro –**Felicidades Cat…sé que serás una madre maravillosa-**menciono con tal delicadeza y suavidad que supe que esa frase me la decía de corazón

-**Trina**-susurre conteniendo lágrimas, pero ella volteo su mirada a Danny y lo observo con desdén

**-Y tú será mejor que te comportes…porque lo lamentaras de no hacerlo-**le amenazo severamente con una mirada frívola y de desprecio…suspiro para mirarme otra vez –**Debo irme…es mejor que ustedes hablen-**me contemplo un segundo antes de darse la vuelta e irse…sentí una opresión en el pecho al verla alejarse….de repente el mundo comenzó a caerse…mis pies estaban pegados al suelo y yo era incapaz de hacer nada en ese momento

–**Vamos nena –** dijo Danny intentando tocarme

**-No me toques-**exclame quitando mi brazo con brusquedad, haciendo que él se alejara unos pasos hacia atrás

Nuevas lágrimas empezaron a formarse el en borde mis ojos y un sollozo involuntario escapó de mi garganta, me limpie la cara con las manos intentando borrar lo que sentía….en ese momento sentí como si todo hubiera terminando…estaba terminando algo que jamás empezó…

_**Gracias a **__**xv10**__**, DarkWhiteRed , Oscar M , vaniap0211, Escritora17 , deadpoint por sus comentarios y **_**también**_** a todos los que leen.**_

_**-xv10 pues es muy probable que después de terminar esta historia :( **_


	11. Capitulo 11

_**Victorious no me pertenece **_

No me encontraba en mi mejor estado…acababa de ver irse a la persona de la cual estoy enamorada…también me di cuenta de que yo iba a ser madre, estaba embarazada de mi ex novio…mi vida era un caos emocional.

Observe aquel lugar vacío donde antes estaba Trina…ahora estaba vacio….se había ido…baje mi mano hasta mi vientre y levemente lo toque...deje que mis dedos bailaran temblorosamente sobre el…otro pequeño sollozo se me escapo… estaba tan sorprendida… estaba tan confundida…tan asustada…

¿Porque me pasaba esto a mí?...yo soy buena… ¿Por qué me tenían que pasar cosas malas?...tendré un bebe…pero su padre es un idiota…es como ser madre soltera…siempre pensé que cuando fuera madre tendría alguien a mi lado…alguien que quisiera una familia y que me amara…pero al parecer ese no era mi futuro…para agregar a la lista…termino enamorándome de alguien que seguro no me corresponde…ella me quiere pero como una amiga, como una compañía por eso se preocupaba por mi…no sé si yo hubiera tenido la oportunidad de cambiar lo que Trina siente por mi…ahora eso ya no importa…aunque en realidad si me importa… no podía hacer nada….

Una lágrima comenzó a recorrer mi mejilla y otras comenzaron a agolparse en mis ojos para acompañarle….empezaron a caer libremente sin nada que las detuviera… sentí una ligera opresión en el vientre…tal vez él bebe también podía sentir mi tristeza…ahora esto no solo se trataba de mi…ahora éramos él bebe y yo….

**-¿Cat?-**la voz de Danny me saco de mis pensamientos –**Cat, tranquila no llores…vamos a superar esto juntos…nosotros podemos…**

**-No hay nosotros-**lo interrumpí** –No hay un "tú y yo"-**limpie las lágrimas que escurrían por mi cara

**-¿Pero vamos a tener un bebe?-**cuestiono mientras acariciaba su adolorido brazo y me miraba con tristeza

**-Si**-afirme duramente–**Tienes derecho a saberlo,** **pero eso no significa que vamos a volver hacer una pareja -**

-**Nena, se el daño que te hice**-dijo con voz aterciopelada para que le prestara atención

**-Danny no empieces con eso**- le contesté agachando la mirada hacia el suelo

-**Pero cariño he estado tan arrepentido de lo que pasó, de lo que te hice…sé que te hice mucho daño y créeme que lo lamento, soy un idiota- **

Fruncí el ceño y suspire** - No me importa…tu no me importas…. **

**-Por favor perdóname Cat-**Su mirada era suplicante**-Perdóname -**

Devolví mi rostro hacia donde estuvo Trina...lo observe como si fuera a lograr que volviera... suspire y sentí una enorme tristeza comprimirme…me apretaba el pecho y me recorría el cuerpo…

-**Necesito descansar…hablaremos luego Danny-**susurre muy bajo y me aleje de aquel lugar….me fui de ahí sintiéndome completamente derrotada…

Después de aquel día hice varias llamadas para contarles al resto de mis amigos y por supuesto tuve que ir a la casa de mi familia para decirles…al principio se sorprendió pero luego lo tomaron con más calma…no los culpaba, ni yo misma aun lograba superarlo.

Estuve debatiéndome si llamar a Trina, o no…sentía muchas dudas…sabía que ella era mi amiga…que se preocupaba por mi…pero ¿qué le diría ahora que sabía que el hombre que me engaño y que ella odiaba era el padre de mi bebe?…Trina no lo soportaba… bueno, nadie soportaba a Danny….era normal que ella estuviera molesta por creer que iba a volver con Danny después de lo que él me hizo…pero, ¿qué iba a decirle si la llamaba? se lo explicaría…¿con que fin?...era una locura…además yo estaba enamorada de ella…llamarla seria como meter el dedo en la herida abierta…aunque lo deseaba con todo mi ser…

Esa semana empezaría control prenatal…invite a todos mis amigos para que estuvieran ahí, y también a Trina no me pude resistir a invitarla, así que le envié un mensaje de texto

Algunas horas después ya estaba recostada en la camilla esperando por mi ultrasonido, mientras Beck, Robbie, Jade, Tori y André estaban a mi lado…Danny no se había aparecido aun, y Trina tampoco…

**-¡Esto es tan emocionante!-**exclamo Robbie –**Jamás eh estado en un ultrasonido… ¡Ya quiero ver al bebe!- **afirmo haciéndome reír

-**Tranquilo Robbie…este es el primer ultrasonido de Cat, aun no podremos apreciar bien al bebe –**explicó André

**-Aun así esto es muy emocionante**-comento Tori con una enorme sonrisa

**-¿Cómo te sientes?-**me pregunto Beck con tranquilidad

-**Bien**-suspire –**Aunque estoy un poco asustada…Danny aun no aparece**-

-**No te preocupes por ese idiota**-dijo Jade

-**Sí, no te preocupes…. no lo necesitas, nosotros estamos contigo** –continuo André para calmarme, asentí con una gran sonrisa...la verdad tener a mis amigos ahí era lo mejor del mundo…me hacían sentir mejor…

La puerta del consultorio se abrió y todos volteemos a ver pensando que se trataba del Doctor o Danny…mi sonrisa no pudo ensancharse más cuando vi que se trataba de Trina…

-**Hola**-susurre

-**Hola**-respondió ella parada con una media sonrisa en su cara y mirándome profundamente…observo a los demás para saludarles con una pequeña sonrisa que ellos respondieron

**-Creí que no vendrías –**

Camino hasta el otro lado de mi en la camilla-**¿Por qué pensaste eso?-**frunció el ceño

-**No lo sé**-me reí nerviosamente- **Estoy un poco…confundida…. Creo…ni siquiera estoy segura de lo que me harán hoy**-conteste

-**No te preocupes** -dijo ella **- el doctor estudiará tu historial clínico para comprobar si existe algún problema que pueda afectar al embarazo...pero no te preocupes, son casos aislados, también te hará varias preguntas, realizará un pequeño ultrasonido para que puedas ver al bebe, y finalmente calculará la fecha en que pueda ser el parto**-la observe curiosa –**Ya pase por esto**-respondió al ver mi mirada

-**Gracias-**conteste bajamente sin dejar de mirarla…no respondió solo se esponjo el cabello con una mano y volvió su rostro para ocultarme una sonrisa

El doctor entro unos segundos luego y efectivamente hizo todo lo que Trina me explico, me dijo que tenía más o menos dos meses de embarazo, reviso mi historial médico, me peso y midió mi altura y después me dijo que me preparara para ver el ultrasonido en tanto el alistaba sus instrumentos…

Me recosté de nuevo en la camilla y me sentí sumamente nerviosa…casi abatida…era la primera imagen del bebe que vería, y a pesar de que todos mis amigos estaban ahí…tenía la sensación de estar sola…mis ojos iban de un lado a otro…buscando algo...no sabía que…pero necesitaba algo …algo que me calmara…vi como el doctor preparaba el Gel para ponérmelo en el estómago….mis labios temblaban descontroladamente y comencé a respirar pesadamente al punto de hiperventilar … ¡estaba demasiado asustada!...

De pronto sentí como una mano tomaba gentilmente la mía, un corriente eléctrica me recorrió y gire mi rostro para encontrarme con los ojos de Trina…me sonrió de manera suave…al instante me tranquilice…sentí que todo estaba seguro… la observe detenidamente mi corazón dio un vuelco de emoción….sonreí con gratitud

El Doctor coloco el gel en mi vientre haciendo que diera un pequeño brinco por el frio…el comenzó a mover aquel aparato alrededor de mi estómago, yo tome con más fuerza la mano de Trina…su hermana Tori se mordía una uña con nerviosismo y los demás también presentaban los mismos signos de emoción…

**-¿Ven ese pequeño punto?- **pregunto el doctor señalando el monitor

-**Si-** respondí aferrada a Trina

**-Ese es su bebe…aún está muy pequeño pero ya es visible en el vientre-**deje escapar un suspiro de emoción al ver aquel pequeño punto…mi bebe…. pequeñas lagrimas empezaban a salir de mis ojos

-**Wow**-Robbie abrió la boca sorprendido, Jade Beck y André sonreían ampliamente…totalmente maravillados, Tori prácticamente dio un brinco emocionada…

**-Es hermoso-**menciono Trina mirando la imagen en el monitor…tenía esa sonrisa increíble en el rostro…estaba perdida en aquella imagen… incluso podía jurar que tenía los ojos levemente humedecidos

-**Está muy bien...el bebé se está desarrollando perfectamente- **dijo el Doctor

**-Gracias Doctor-**le conteste con sinceridad

**-Es un gusto-**el médico me limpio el estómago** –Esperen aquí iré atraerles las primeras fotografías del ultrasonido-**se levantó saliendo del consultorio

**-Eso fue tan lindo-**dijo Tori y todos los demás comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo evidentemente emocionados mientras yo seguí tomada de la mano de Trina

Todo me pareció hermoso…mis amigos…Trina…mi bebe…esto era realmente hermoso….todo el miedo que sentía antes se había ido...había desaparecido…

La miré con ternura y me aferré a la idea de querer vivir así para siempre –**Gracias Trina-**musite

**-No me agradezcas esto- **sonrió de lado **- hace mucho que no me sentía de esta manera…ver a tu bebe fue hermoso-** mi boca se curvo revelando la mejor sonrisa que había dado en años…era inevitable sentirme así de feliz…en ese consultorio estaban reunidas todas las personas a las cuales amaba

Nadie más en sala hablo…solo contemplaban nuestra interacción con tranquilidad y leves sonrisas en sus rostros…parecían estar secretamente disfrutando de aquello…

Recordé lo que había pasado antes….era probable que Trina aun pensara que yo había vuelto con Danny, era hora que se lo aclarara…

Fruncí el ceño y trague un poco –**Trina…necesito que entiendas que Danny y yo no…**-pero me vi interrumpida cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe

**-¡Nena ya llegue!- **grito Danny emocionado, tenía un sonrisa de lado a lado…todos incluyendo a mí lo observamos con desdén…

**-Llegaste tarde- **le contesté enfadada y bufando

**-Lo se…pero tengo justificación te tengo una sorpresa-**replicó. Lo miré con una ceja alzada-**Acabo de estar con tu familia-**se me acerco- **Hable con tus padres-**

**-¿Qué?... ¿Y porque?** Trina se levantó dándome espacio para que pudiera sentarme en la camilla y mirar de frete a Danny

Danny se arrodillo frente a mí… y poso una caja en mis manos-**Les pedí su bendición y me la dieron-**sonrió –**Me dieron permiso para casarme contigo**- soltó sin previo aviso dejando a todos atónitos…

**-¡¿Qué?!-**

Me quede sin habla ante tal estupidez…lo observe desconcertada… ¿Cómo podía decir eso?...voltee a ver a Trina y me sentí agazapada….tenía el ceño totalmente fruncido, trago saliva y me observo tristemente, se veía destrozada…. tan rápido como pudo salió de ahí

**-No**-Dije al verla irse, me levante para seguirla pero Danny me tomo del brazo

**-¿Nena dónde vas?-**pregunto confundido

**-¡Suéltame!-**le exigí desesperada por alcanzar a Trina

-¿**Pero porque? ¿A dónde vas?... acabo de pedirte matrimonio**- dijo desconcertado

Todos lo miraron de forma amenazadora** -¿No la escuchaste?… ¡suéltala!- **amenazo André haciendo que por fin me soltara, me zafe de su agarre y salí de ahí…

Corrí intentando buscarla llegue hasta el estacionamiento dela clínica…pero era tarde…. respire tratando de tranquilizarme pero no funciono….otra vez me había pasado…ya no estaba…ella se había ido…de nuevo se fue….

_**Gracias DarkWhiteRed, luzefragilistico , Oscar M, vaniap0211, Escritora17 , Horiat-Di , xv10 , Mas alla de la realidad , deadpoint por sus comentarios, gracias también a los demás lectores.**_

_**-Escritora17 –Tranquila me preguntaron que cuando seguiría la otra historia y le respondí que probablemente después de terminar con esta…eso es todo :)**_


	12. Capitulo 12

_**Victorious no me pertenece**_

Cada día se estaba volviendo una tortura, no podía comunicarme con Trina…ella simplemente me ignoraba, no contestaba mensajes ni mucho menos llamadas…era obvio que creía que yo iba a casarme con Danny…eso la enfurecía…

Aparte de lo ofuscada que me sentía por no poder hablar con ella, yo sentía curiosidad…por mucho que Trina odiara a Danny esa no podía ser la única razón por la que ella se comportara así…aunque tal vez si…tal vez solo era solo yo imaginando cosas…estaba enamorada de Trina, por lo que mi mente podía estar jugando conmigo…dándome falsas esperanzas…pero aun así yo necesitaba saberlo…necesitaba averiguarlo

Daba vueltas en mi casa una y otra vez pensando en que hacer…. ya le había dejado muy claro a Danny que yo no quería nada con el…y que por nada del mundo me casaría con aunque mi familia le hubiera dicho que sí por dicha después de contarles toda, la historia mi familia me apoyo con lo de no casarme con Danny aunque fuera el padre de mi bebe…

Aun así aun persistía ese vacío que dejaba Trina…si no hiciera lo que hace…si huyera cada vez que tenía oportunidad…si no se fuera cada vez que algo iba a pasar entre nosotras…estoy segura de que todo sería diferente…si tan solo ella me dejare explicarle…si tan solo…si tan solo pudiera estar con ella…todo cambiaria….

No sé por qué ella insistía en ser como era…si me dejara ayudarla….si me dejara comprenderla….….si no fuera tan….tan Trina…. pero esa era la razón por la que me enamore de ella…me enamore de ella por ser quien era…por ser Trina, tal vez algo en mí siempre lo estuvo…si tan solo me dejara estar con ella

Me desespere y me levante del sofá donde me encontraba encogida, tome fuertes respiraciones, y con la mayor determinación que pude me dispuse a buscarla, sin importar las consecuencias de lo que fuera a suceder, era muy probable que le confesara lo que sentía, yo no era buena guardando secretos…pero necesitaba decirlo de una vez por todas…

Entre al edificio de la academia, y me dirigí hacia la recepcionista

**-Buenos días Señorita Cat…hace mucho que no la veía por aquí**- dijo ella con simpatía

**-Sí, es que eh tenido algunos inconvenientes**-sonreí –**Dime ¿Se encuentra Trina?** –

**-Aun no, pero seguro llegara pronto – **menciono revisando su computador **-¿Va a esperarla en la oficina?-**

**-Si**- conteste después de pensármelo un momento, ella me entrego la tarjeta de acceso y subí hasta su oficina, de camino me topé con Tom bajando por el ascensor…

**-¡Hola Cat!-**saludo con simpatía

**-Hola Tom**- Sonreí suavemente

**-¿Cómo estas con lo del bebe?-**pregunto con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara, él y su esposa eran muy cercanos a Trina por lo que era probable que ya supieran de mi embarazo

-**Muy bien, aunque es un gran cambio para mí**-Toque mi vientre mientras le devolvía la sonrisa

**-Claro que sí, pero sé que serás una buena madre-**

**-Gracias- **susurre feliz

**-¿Vas a hablar con Trina?-**pregunto de repente, y me hizo recordar la razón del porque estaba ahí

**-Si-**suspire** –Algo así- **

-**Me alegra…a Trina ya le hace falta estar contigo-**recalco con una ceja levantada

**-No lo creo**-dije sonrojándome un poco

**-Oh créeme que sí, y no tienes idea de cuánto- **se rasco la nuca, parecía cansado **–Te necesita-**

La piel se me erizo…tal vez ella si sentía algo…pero aun así no quería dejarme engañar por mis deseos

-**Estoy muy asustada-**declare un una clara confesión**…**Tom y Sara prácticamente sabían nuestra historia…era obvio que sabían que algo me pasaba con ella

-**No te preocupes, Trina también lo está… pero tú eres más segura que ella**-puso una mano en mi hombro y sonrió con cierta calidez paternal lo cual me conforto-**Ahora ve a esperarla- **salió del ascensor pero antes de retirase dio la vuelta- **Además, ella fue una madre muy buena….te sería de gran compañía**-expreso con una sonrisa para luego irse…dejándome perdida en mi imaginación…

Entre a su oficina para esperarla….la ansiedad que tenía era evidente…no podía mantenerme quieta, mis pies iban de un lado a otro…sentía la extraña necesidad de bailar Tap, eso me calmaba pero ahora no era una opción por lo que solo camine por todos lados…

Observe las fotos de su oficina mientras caminaba, aquellas con su hermosa familia…aquellas donde fue feliz…donde sonreía…me hacía sentir melancólica…añoraba verla de esa manera…de repente Trina abrió la puerta haciendo que saltara del susto

**-¡Cat!-**se sobresaltó al verme

-**Hola Trina-**mi voz apenas se escuchó, sentía los nervios de punta

**-¿Viniste a buscarme?-** preguntó, sus ojos reflejaban cierto tono de esperanza

**-Si-**

**-¿Porque?-**volvió a su semblante serio y firme, aunque había cierto toque de curiosidad en sus facciones

**-Necesito explicarte lo del Danny y yo-**

Su mirada se apagó de nuevo –**No quiero saber…**

-**Entre él y yo no hay nada**-la interrumpí –**Ni mucho menos me casare con el-**

Trina abrió los ojos levemente, la sorpresa invadió su rostro…se pasó una mano por el cabello para asimilarlo, se le podía ver un poco aliviada, pero aun así no sonrió

**-Bien…que bien que no te casaras con ese Imbécil**- se encogió de hombros y suspiro **–Me alegra… pero me tengo que ir, tengo unos papeles que firmar-**camino hasta la puerta…de nuevo esa costumbre por irse cada vez que podía

**-Necesitamos hablar –**dije siguiéndola

**¿Sobre qué?- **salió al pasillo vacío

**-Sobre nosotras –**enrede un mechón de mi cabello entre mis dedos…necesitaba decirlo, aunque me costara

Me sonroje al momento en que nuestras miradas se encontraron, por un segundo me gane su atención de nuevo**-¿Sobre nosotras?**-hizo un pausa - **No hay nada de qué hablar- **camino de nuevo

**-¡Si, si lo hay!-**le grite insistentemente haciendo que se detuviera

**-¿Por qué siempre insistes?-** murmuró desganada

-**¡Porque yo quiero insistir contigo!**-respondí de manera efusiva, clavo su mirada en mí y me sentí nerviosa, estaba segura de que mi cara se había enrojecido, quería ocultar mi rostro detrás de mí cabello, pero me las arregle para no romper el contacto visual a pesar de los nervios….

-**Trina es obvio que me encanta estar contigo…y tal vez a ti también**-hable lo más calmado que pude-**Algo está sucediendo –**admití con el ceño ligeramente fruncido

Ella observo el suelo, con la boca en una ligera línea recta** -Por más que tú o yo quisiéramos…esto no funcionaría –**menciono lentamente

**-¿Es porque soy mujer?-** susurré sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos

**-¡Oh por favor! Sabes muy bien que desde la escuela nunca me ha importado lo que la gente diga o piense de mí** –suspiro ahogadamente -**Más bien tienen que ver con lo que soy**-

**¿Con lo que eres?... ¿A qué te refieres?-**

En su semblante se notaba melancolía y a la vez tristeza**- Hubo un momento en mi vida en que fui extremadamente feliz, tenía un maravilloso esposo, un hermoso hijo…y los perdí…los perdí para siempre, y estoy segura de que pasara lo mismo con todo lo que se relacione conmigo- **sus ojos estaban brillosos, debido a las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo

**-Trina… **intente decir

**- Porque cada momento en que soy Feliz termina tan rápido como llego, para mí la felicidad no dura…** contesto, ella me miro, sus ojos reflejaban cierta tristeza, no me quería lastimar, pero es inevitable que sufriera en una situación así

La observe y no pude evitar sentir el corazón roto**-Trina tu eres muy buena, no digas esas cosas**-

Apretó el puente de su nariz con los dedos y cerró los ojos fuertemente**-¡Nunca seré tan buena!-**

No entendía a qué se refería **-¿Para quién?- ** cuestione ofuscada

Paso una mano sobre su cara a punto de romper en llanto **-¡Para nadie!** –Exclamo –**Mucho menos para ti… ¿no entiendes Cat?…yo no merezco estar con alguien como tú y te diré porque….porque soy una infeliz… ¡Soy una maldita amargada!…y así lo seré siempre porque el destino escogió este tipo de vida para mí – **Sonrió torcidamente en una expresión de dolor profundo

**-¡Eso no es cierto!-** la fulminé con la mirada, pero ella ni se inmuto

**¡Oh claro que si es cierto!-** Susurró y su voz se quebró **- ¡No hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiarlo!...así que no te molestes en intentarlo – **su tono de voz cada vez sonaba más duro

La miré atónita… ¿Cómo podía pensar eso de sí misma?**-Te voy a decir algo Trina…yo nunca pensare de ti como tú lo haces…eres muy diferente a lo que crees ser-**

Vi como sus ojos estudiaban mi rostro…es como si buscaran algún signo de vacilación en mí, intentando probarse a sí misma que lo que ella creía que era la verdad…luego de unos segundos frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta para marcharse...camino despacio como si los pies le pesaran

**-Y te diré algo más…hare todo lo posible…todo lo que esté a mi alcance para hacerte feliz -** afirme con fuerza haciendo que fuera un hecho que lo iba hacer -**¡te lo juro!**- Trina continuo caminando –** ¡Y puedes estar segura de eso porque te amo!**-confesé liberando la opresión de mi pecho y corazón….

Al instante dejo de caminar como si fuera chocado contra una pared invisible…se dio vuelta y me miro…de una manera muy extraña…no sé si estaba sorprendida o atónita…solo me miraba inmóvil, ni siquiera pare**c**ía estar respirando era como si se hubiera congelado…

Pasaron unos eternos segundos antes de que diera unos pasos hacia mí….y sin previo aviso me besó… tomo mi rostro, alzó mi cara y con esas suaves manos acarició mi mejilla besó mis labios…fuerte y dulce…mi corazón latía a mil por hora…le devolví el beso, enredé mis manos en su cuello y presioné más nuestros labios…el beso se tornó lento y tortuosamente dulce… me sentí desfallecer…toda mi vida había deseado que alguien me besara de esa manera…era mágico

_**Gracias a Phantom1812, vaniap0211, Oscar M, deadpoint , joriness , Horiat-D, Guest , DarkWhiteRed , Escritora17 por sus comentarios u opiniones todo es bien recibido sea como sea, gracias.**_


	13. Capitulo 13

_**Victorious no me pertenece**_

Nuestros labios seguían moviéndose al mismo ritmo…lento y acaramelado….aquello era mágico al punto de ser irreal…. pronto el beso fue prolongándose más, tornándose más profundo….separó sus labios y tentativamente pidió permiso con su lengua para entrar a la mía, gustosamente lo acepte…estuvimos un rato así hasta mi respiración se estaba dificultando y la de Trina también…así que nos detuvimos…se separó de mi cuerpo lentamente y me miro confundida, nerviosa y asustada.

-**Yo… lo siento, perdón. No debí.-**dijo apenada.-**No, no sé qué me pasó**.-agregó sumamente asustada.-**Lo siento, no sé qué pasó**.-decía desesperada…me observo con ojos llorosos, pero realmente no los tenía fijos en mí, sino en algún punto detrás de mí…estaba asustada…dio un paso atrás.

**-No**-dije dando otro paso hacia ella…no la iba dejar escapar…no ahora **-No te atrevas a irte**-susurre pasando mi mano por todo el brazo de Trina llevándola hasta la suya…apoye mi cabeza en su mejilla mientras con la otra mano jugaba con un mechón de su cabello… la sentí tensarse, pero no movió un solo musculo, solo respiro asustada contra mi oreja.

-**Estoy aterrada-**dijo con hilo de voz

**-No tienes por qué estarlo-**

**-No sé cómo manejar esto-**murmuro con más calma

La mire directo a los ojos –**Tranquila**- susurré mientras acariciaba su cabello y mantenía mi mano entrelazada a la suya-**Vamos a sentarnos **-sugerí señalando la oficina para entrar y sentarnos en el sofá que había dentro

Ambas nos sentamos en el sofá…bastantes juntas…yo con las piernas encogidas sobre el sofá en su dirección para poder estar más cerca de ella y Trina con las piernas cruzadas mirando de frente…habían pasado varios minutos y tanto ella como yo seguíamos en silencio, Trina ya se había calmado pero seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos…

Tome ese tiempo para poder asimilarlo yo también….nos habíamos besado…no fue cualquier beso…fue uno sencillamente increíble…podía sentir a Trina…ella no fingió ese beso… fue real…pero también sabia lo difícil que era para ella tener que asimilarlo… ya me lo había dicho…no estaba segura de poder llevar una relación…según ella no podía ser feliz…aunque en lo que a mi concierne tenía miedo de serlo…

**-Dijiste que me amas-**me saco de mis pensamientos

-**Así es** -alcé mi cabeza y clave mis ojos en los suyos

Suspiro -**¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué te enamoraste de alguien como yo?-** pregunto claramente confundida

-**¿Y** **Por qué no?**- conteste como si la respuesta fuera obvia

- **Hay muchas razones** – replico con el ceño fruncido

-**Pues yo no soy alguien que use mucho la razón**-sonreí sacándole a Trina una ligera y fugaz sonrisa también

Se pasó una mano por el pelo alborotando su cabellera y su mirada se clavó en mi de nuevo-**Mira Cat…te confieso que yo también tengo muchos sentimientos hacia ti…es algo que jamás había sentido….pero…-**frunció el entrecejo y exhalo …se le veía aturdida

**-Puedes decírmelo-**musite con voz calmada

Respiro hondo**-Aun amo a mi esposo…puede que esté muerto pero aun lo amo-**escuche como se le hacía un nudo en la garganta, parpadeo unas veces y puso una mano sobre su mentón tratando de controlarse **-Ha pasado más de un año…y yo no…no puedo superarlo…ya lo intente pero no sé cómo hacerlo**-

Lo comprendía…desde un principio lo hice…sabía que lo amaba y que por eso ella siempre estaba tan triste…había perdido el amor de su vida-**Trina**-puse mi mano sobre la suya intentando contener mi tristeza al verla tan vulnerable

**-Diablos….lo siento Cat…tu eres adorable**-soltó un sollozo involuntario -**Es solo que no puedo hacerte esto-**

**-Lo sé…-**respondí perdiéndome en su melancólica mirada, pero ella la aparto rápidamente

**-Me eh pasado tanto tiempo en esto que llegue a la conclusión de que yo no tengo remedio, no creo poder superarlo-**subió ambas manos a su cabello y se las llevo hacia atrás**-Tu eres muy importante y mereces algo mejor que esto-**

**-Te entiendo Trina-**me miro con tristeza pero curiosidad** –No pretendo sustituir a Steven**-tome su mano entre las mías-**Yo lo que quiero es hacerte feliz-**

**-No creo poder…**

**-Déjame intentarlo-**la interrumpí** –Estaré a tu lado-**

**-¿Por qué?...Es decir hay tantas cosas importantes sucediendo en tu vida ¿Y tú quieres intentarlo conmigo?-**

**-Si-**Reafirme…estaba muy segura de hacerlo…sentí como si toda mi vida estuviera esperando para decirlo** –Quiero verte feliz…no importa lo que seamos-**

Ambas nos miramos como si nos hubiéramos perdido en otra dimensión…una donde solo ella y yo existíamos….fue así por largos minutos hasta que los labios de Trina se fruncieron esbozando una tímida sonrisa…

**-Gracias-**susurro en voz baja…casi inaudible…solo para mí

Asentí sonriendo al igual que ella…me sentía muy feliz…tal vez no teníamos una relación como a cualquier persona enamorada le gustaría tener…pero si estaba muy cerca de ella…y eso era lo que realmente quería, estar cerca de ella.

Me levante del sofá y ella me imito quedando frente a mí...bajo su cabeza sonriendo débilmente…aquella Trina dura y fría había quedado atrás, ahora se le veía muy dulce….la abrace como nunca, tratando de mostrarle mi apoyo, y quizás mostrándole en ese abrazo lo mucho que la amaba y que siempre estaría con ella… me devolvió el abrazo de igual manera…

**-Lo siento**-dije separándome de ella –**Sé que tienes trabajo… ¿podemos vernos luego?-**pregunte con timidez

**-Por supuesto-**afirmo frunciendo los labios

Trina me acompaño hasta el estacionamiento, en donde estaba mi auto con el cual había venido

**-Casi nunca vienes en auto propio-**comento extrañada, al ver estacionado mi carro

-**Es que no me gusta conducir…prefiero que alguien más conduzca y así yo puedo admirar el paisaje** -

**-Eres rara**-dijo seria y yo solo me encogí de hombros

Introduje la llave en la puerta del auto y la abrí, pero antes de entrar me di la vuelta para verla de frente –** ¿Quieres venir a mi casa el viernes?...es que quiero preparar una cena**-Pregunte mordiéndome el labio con nerviosismo

**-¿Una cena en tu casa?...No se… ¿cómo puedo confiar en ti?...Ya sabes podrías intentar abusar de** **mi-**cuestiono burlonamente…

Amplié mi sonrisa -**Y tu tan indefensa-**comente entre risas

Me miro sonriendo torcidamente...se me acerco y de forma lenta movió su rostro para depositarme un suave y delicado beso en los labios…era una sensación maravillosa…podía vivir así siempre…moví mis labios y baje mi mano hasta su cuello y me deje llevar de nuevo…

-**Ahora entiendo todo**- una voz grave y conocida nos interrumpió sobresaltándonos a ambas

Danny salió en medio de los autos…tenía una expresión de furia y decepción-**Ahora entiendo porque siempre querías estar con ella –**

**-¿Qué haces aquí?- **inquirí sorprendida y molesta…Trina simplemente lo miraba con desprecio

**-Quería saber porque la madre de mi hijo no quería casarse conmigo…y acabo de averiguarlo-**alzo una mano señalándonos

**-La primera razón por la que no quiero nada contigo es porque eres un idiota- **conteste irritada

**-Yo estaba dispuesto a cambiar por ti y nuestro bebe-**

**-¡Oh por favor! –** resople

**-Es verdad-**repitió **–Pero ya veo que eso no importa…nunca debí dejar que anduvieras con Tori y Jade ya se te pegaron sus mañas-**lanzo venenosamente haciendo que Trina bufara enojada

**-Ya basta Danny vete**-dije para que se fuera y evitarle que Trina lo volviera a lastimar

-**Pero esto no se va a quedar así-**nos señaló furiosamente, erguido de manera amenazadora **–Me las voy a cobrar-**

Trina dio un par de pasos hacia el** -Si te atreves a tocarla te voy a…**

**-No te preocupes por ella-**la interrumpió** –No le hare nada…es la madre de mi hijo-**se pasó una mano por el cabello caminando hacia atrás –**Pero tu maldita…me las pagaras…te juro que me las pagaras-**la señalo con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro

Trina lo observo en silencio pero no parecía inmutarse….Los mire asustada….no quería que fuere a lastimarla de alguna manera…sentí pánico y me quede sin habla

**-Sera mejor que te vayas antes de que te rompa un brazo- **le advirtió Trinacon una mirada fría, Danny solo se alejó sonriendo de la misma manera sádica y aterradora, salió de la estacionamiento y se perdió

**-¿Trina?-**murmure asustada

-**No te preocupes Cat…se cuidarme** –anticipó antes de que le dijera algo…sabía que Trina decía la verdad…sabia como cuidarse pero por alguna razón aun sentía miedo –**Ahora ve a casa descansa y ve a comer algo para él bebe-**sonrió para tranquilizarme

Trague con fuerza y asentí –**Tranquila**-colocó su mano sobre mi brazo y volví a asentir intentando relajarme me despedí de nuevo me subí al auto…Trina se despidió y se fue nuevamente a su oficina…

Suspire profundamente cuando me puse en marcha…no quería imaginar nada malo…de verdad esperaba que nada arruinara aquello que estaba sucediendo….

_**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a DarkWhiteRed , Mas alla de la realidad, deadpoint, Oscar M, vaniap0211 , Horiat-Di, Escritora17 , Phantom1812 aprecio mucho que lo hagan…también le agradezco a todos los demás lectores por tomarse el tiempo de leer.**_


	14. Capitulo 14

_**Victorious no me pertenece**_

Era viernes…ya estaba anocheciendo y yo estaba en la cocina terminando de preparar la cena, algunas brochetas de pollo con espárragos, unas gambas fritas...una ensalada verde sencilla y de postre un tarta de manzana y claro por supuesto algunos brownies de chocolate y nueces…que no podían faltar…

Era una noche importante…quería que Trina aprendiera a compartir más en familia...que viera que no es bueno ser tan solitaria…así que invite a todos los demás…

El timbre de la puerta sonó, mientras yo ponía la temperatura adecuada del horno donde estaba la tarta de manzana…camine hasta la puerta y me asome por la mirilla, me encontré con Trina, más temprano de lo que la esperaba…

De nuevo ahí estaba el cosquilleo en mi estómago, mis piernas como gelatina, mis manos sudorosas y temblorosas…estar enamorada no es fácil….juega con tu mente y cuerpo como si fuera a jugar monopolis…sin saber que pueda pasar….la misma sensación de tirarse en bungee…miedo…ansias…y con la esperanza de no matarte al final….

Abrí la puerta y ella sonrió educadamente, me dio una mirada bizarra y algo graciosa…lo que bajo mis nervios de alguna manera….tome un largo suspiro y la invite a entrar con la mano

**-Me alegra que llegaras**-cerré la puerta tras ella

Asintió –**Me alegra que me invitaras** –agradeció encogiéndose de hombros y yo sonreí complacida

-**Estoy terminando de preparar la cena...vamos a la cocina –**sugerí a lo que ella asintió y me siguió **-Llegaste más temprano que los otros**-

**-¿Los otros?-**pregunto con seriedad

**-Sí, también invite a los demás…ya sabes, Tori y los otros….nuestros amigos **–dije enfatizando la parte de "nuestros amigos"

**-Creí que solo éramos tú y yo- **enarco una ceja

**-Bueno, solo así veras que no tengo malas intenciones-** bromee

Ella frunció los labios en una mueca divertida y se sentó en una de las sillas del desayunador mientras yo terminaba de preparar y acomodar todo para la cena…

**-Dime… ¿Danny no ha intentado hacerte nada**?-pregunte con temor...el solo hecho de pensar que Danny podía provocarle algún tipo de daño me hacía tener horribles escalofríos**…**.no quería que la lastimara…

Negó un par de veces con la cabeza –**No, y no te preocupes, el no hará nada, es demasiado imbécil-**respondió despreocupadamente, pasándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja

Suspire -**Está bien, solo ten cuidado**-comente girándome hacia el estante

Comencé por sacar y limpiar los platos y vasos, ella se quedó en silencio por todo el rato….…sentía su mirada en mi espalda…la observe por el reflejo del cristal que había en las paredes de mi cocina…

Ella no sabía que yo también la estaba viendo…estaba con la cabeza de lado apoyada en una de sus manos mirándome muy particularmente…de arriba abajo con cierta singularidad y capricho…

Era raro, Trina jamás me había mirado de esta manera…anteriormente me ignoraba…y luego ella me miraba solo a los ojos de no ser así entonces no me miraba….ahora prácticamente me estaba estudiando….

En su mirada no había nada de lujuria….todo lo contrario me observaba inocentemente, era más bien curiosidad…como si quisiera saber algo…contuve el aire y luego lo solté en cortos suspiros ….aquello me halagaba y me ponía nerviosa al mismo tiempo

El timbre sonó de repente, haciendo que Trina volcara su atención en la puerta, se levantó de la silla**-Yo abriré-**musito saliendo de la cocina

Poco después todos habían llegado para la cena, Tori me ayudo a acomodar la cena y todos los platos, los siete tomamos asiento frente a la mesa y nos dispusimos a cenar tranquilamente…

Trina tomo la bandeja con brownies y la puso a un lado de su plato…apoderándose de ellos….como si solo fueran suyos….Tori enarco una ceja mirándola de manera divertida…

-**Trina… ¿no te gustaría compartir algunos brownies?**-le dijo antes de llevarse un bocado a la boca….Trina le echó un vistazo y negó un par de veces

**-¿No vas a compartir?-**pregunte en un susurro ya que estaba a su lado

**-No-**contesto sin mirarme….simplemente masticando con delicadeza y seriedad…a pesar de ser así me parecía divertido y a Tori también….esas pequeñas cosas…pequeñas muestras de egoísmo…eran el reflejo de la antigua Trina….

Continuamos la cena, comenzamos hablar de cosas triviales, de las canciones de André….Beck haciendo alarde de sus conocimientos de actuación…Robbie haciendo comentarios sin sentido…Jade se burlándose de el…Tori la regañaba….todo está bien, aunque Trina estaba en silencio parecía estar disfrutando de la cena...parecía estar muy cómoda…las cosas transcurrían bien…

**-Bien creo que es hora de irnos-**dijo Toridespués de pasar el ratoen pláticas**-Necesito descansar-**estiro los brazos

**-Es verdad, es que anoche no dormimos nada, si saben a lo que me refiero-**comento Jade alzando las cejas sugestivamente

Trina se cruzó de brazos y frunció el entrecejo –**No es necesario que des esa información**-

**-Solo digo la verdad**-respondió Jade con sarcasmo y burla

**-Pues no la digas-**

Jade la miro atentamente** –Puedo enviarte un video…de lo que hacemos, tal vez te interese-**alzo una ceja

Trina abrió los ojos como platos e hizo una expresión de horror**-Lo último que quiero es ver que le haces a mi hermanita** –lanzo irritada

Las risa de mis amigos e incluso la mía resonaron en la aquella parte de la casa**-¡Ya basta Jade!**-la regaño Tori**-Tu no le hagas caso Trina-**Ella se cruzó de brazos con la misma expresión perturbada y molesta…Jade solo se encogió de hombros sonriendo de forma maliciosa…habían pasado años desde que Trina no discutía así con Jade…sé que es extraño pero me ponía muy feliz…era un avance

**-Bien creo que es hora de irnos-**Comento Beck aun riendo

**-Yo me quedare un rato más-**dijo Trina…haciéndome sonreír, todos los demás se despidieron de ella y yo los acompañe hasta la puerta para igualmente despedirme de ellos…

Cuando regrese hasta la mesa, Trina estaba de pie mirándome con los labios un poco fruncidos haciendo el típico mohín que solía hacer….ya se había llevado todos los platos y bandejas hasta la cocina…

**Te gusto la cena?-**

**-Si estaba deliciosa- **

**-Me alegra-** mis mejillas se tiñeron de rosado

**-En la próxima invito yo, comeremos algunos de tus antojos-**menciono señalando mi vientre, haciendo referencia a mi bebe

**-Bueno se me antoja pizza-**conteste encogiéndome de hombros

**-Eso es mejor…así no tendré que cocinar-**respondió sonriendo de medio lado

Reí pasando mi cabello detrás de mí oreja**-Bueno ya que llevaste los platos hasta la cocina, podrías ayudarme a lavarlos**-sugerí

Arrugo la cara luciendo ofendida** -No…eso arruinaría mi manicure- **

Reí ante sus palabras...Trina era Trina y ella era una Diva-**Bien, entonces yo iré a lavar los platos-**

Me giré para para irme a la cocina, pero me sujetó por la muñeca haciendo que la mirara…me observo durante unos minutos que se me hicieron eternos…tenía esa misma mirada curiosa que hace rato, sonrió pasivamente con cierta ternura haciendo que me confundiera….de verdad no tenía idea de que quería…. no tuve tiempo para pensar más porque sus labios se posaron en los míos, me beso, poco a poco comenzó a hacerlo diferente, apasionado, como si la vida se le fuera en ello…

Ella me sujeto de la cintura y enseguida enrede mis manos en su cabello… aunque no sabía porque lo hizo tan repentinamente, no me negaría a besarla…era de esas cosas que me gustaban hacer….fue bajando poco a poco por mi cuello, besando, acariciando…solté varios suspiros

**-Eres muy hermosa- **hablo Trina, sus labios me hicieron cosquillas en el cuello…sacándome una pequeña risa…

Volvió a subir sus labios hasta los míos y seguimos besándonos…cada beso era diferente…más apasionado que el anterior…entre besos subimos hasta mi habitación, me recostó en la cama, sus besos no paraban de hacerse presentes en mi boca y cuello, la abrace mientras sus labios jugaban con los míos…nuestras respiraciones empezaron a hacerse cada vez más entrecortadas…

Entre besos logre zafarle un par de botones de la blusa, pero ella volvió a atrapar mi boca en un beso efusivo…siguió besándome con insistencia transando un camino de besos de mi boca hasta mi mandíbula repetidamente…

Pero al instante todo cambio… pude escuchar con perfección los sollozos que salían de su boca mientras me besaba… ¿acaso estaba llorando?...si, si lo estaba…me di cuenta al sentir su respiración pesada, su aliento entrecortado y sus labios temblorosos contra los míos….incluso pequeñas lagrimas que caían de su rostro al mío…aun así no dejaba de besarme…beso la comisura de mi boca

Puse mis manos en sus hombros para llamar su atención**-Trina, detente…. por favor** –dije con voz cortada pero con preocupación…rompí el contacto de nuestras bocas, atrapando su mirada con la mía

-**Lo siento-**Murmuro contra mis labios mientras infinitas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas….ella se dejó caer en la cama, a un lado de mí…no emitió palabra alguna…solo podía escuchar como intentaba sofocar sus propios sollozos… suspiro al tiempo que se sentaba en la cama con la mirada clavada en la sabanas y las mejillas empapadas…

Un incómodo silencio se apoderó de nosotras. No sabía qué hacer o decir…me sentí impotente al no saber qué hacer…incluso vulnerable…

Desistí de mi silencio** -¿Estas bien?- **pregunte con voz baja…giro su rostro y me miro

Estaba llorando… estaba llorando mientras me miraba con una mescla inelegible de sentimientos en sus ojos, una mezcla que contrajo mi corazón…también se me escapo un sollozo involuntario cuando me perdí en su penosa mirada

-**Siento como si le estuviera siendo infiel-**se pasó una mano por la cara, cerrando los ojos mientras suspiraba con dolor-**Lo cual es estúpido-**una sonrisa dolorosa apareció y desapareció rápidamente de su rostro -**No se le puede ser infiel a alguien que ya está muerto**-

Yo sólo la observé, anhelando en el fondo de mi corazón poder ayudarla, fruncí el ceño y trague fuertemente -**Trina** –murmure

-**Lo lamento mucho -**se disculpó interrumpiéndome**.** Se deslizó fuera de la cama, se acomodó la desordenada blusa y camino hasta la puerta, volvió su rostro para verme una vez más-**Perdóname Cat, de verdad perdóname, no quería hacerte esto – **Trina por fin giro la perilla y salió….

Salió dejándome sola…tan sola como ella se sentía…quise seguirla pero sabía que no tendría sentido…no después de lo de ahora…necesitaba darle espacio….aunque en el fondo yo deseaba seguirla y terminar con ese dolor que la albergaba…pero no sabía cómo…

_**Bueno decidí actualizar la historia un poco antes porque estaré ausente unos días, no muchos, pero aun así quería actualizar antes.**_

_**Muchas gracias ah Escritora17 , victoiousnaomi , Phantom1812 , Oscar M, xv10 , DarkWhiteRed , Horiat-Di , Guest, vaniap0211, Mas alla de la realidad, MiSuto12**_


	15. Capitulo 15

_**¡Hola!...Bueno primero que nada quería comentarles que al parecer mi salud está mejorando bastante, y pues debido a eso me encuentro muy feliz y quería enviarles a cada uno de ustedes, a los que comentan, a los que leen, a los que me han enviado mensajes de apoyo y buenos deseos, a todos los que se preocuparon por mí, en fin a todos, todos...un gran y fuertísimo abrazo de oso…de verdad se los agradezco, no saben cómo los aprecio…los quiero mucho chicos y chicas, ustedes son lo mejor...**_

_**Victorious no me pertenece **_

Y ahí estaba yo, sentada en el sofá mirando al vacío, sumergida en mis pensamientos…suspirando de vez en vez, ¿en qué pensaba? En todo; tantas cosas, una se ligaba de la otra y siempre concluían en lo mismo…Trina…

La había llamado varias veces para hablar con ella, conversaciones que terminaban en múltiples disculpas de Trina, por según ella, haberme puesto en una situación tan incómoda….yo no estaba incomoda…más bien estaba preocupada por sus sentimientos, pero ella no me dejaba hablar…solo suplicaba mi perdón preocupándome por lo que podía estar sintiendo ella….

La melodía de "Bruce Springsteen" con "Secret Garden" puesta en el reproductor de música no ayuda a relajarme, me ponía más ansiosa o melancólica o depresiva de lo que ya estaba…tome el control remoto apague el reproductor de música y luego encendí la tele, quería distraerme de todo.

Comencé a hacer zapping y le detuve en las caricaturas, hace años que no veía esas, me recordó a mi infancia, y sonreí…recuerdo como todo era más fácil…tiempos donde no te preocupabas…no se sufría tanto…luego de que terminaran comencé de nuevo a hacer zapping.

Me detuve en el canal de noticias, así que me dediqué a ver algunos acontecimientos que estaban ocurriendo en el mundo sin prestarle mucha atención, pero todo eso cambio cuando escuché una noticia que me heló la sangre hasta los huesos y me dejó paralizada en mi asiento.

"**Buenas noches…Estamos transmitiendo en vivo desde los Ángeles, donde se tiene información de un tiroteo…en la Academia de Artes Marciales llamada, **_**Academy Martial Special Education Black Ribbon, **_**de momento se sabe de un de un fallecido y dos heridos de gravedad….no se sabe nada del sospechoso…solo que era hombre y portaba un pasamontañas para cubrir su rostro... en breve estaremos informándole más sobre lo sucedido" **

Lo primero que se vino a mi mente fue…Danny…esto tenía que ser obra de el…nadie más seria capaz de hacer tal atrocidad…solo Danny lo haría…

En ese preciso instante empecé a temblar, traté de levantarme del sofá para coger el teléfono pero estaba totalmente en estado de pánico…congelada….todo en mi cabeza esta hecho un lio-**No, No, No, No, No, No**-murmure con un hilo de voz.

Logre despegarme del asiento y prácticamente volé hasta mi celular, reaccione como pude y marque el número de Trina con desesperación, me mandaba al buzón de voz, tenía más de seis llamadas fallidas y nada que contestaba, me mordí las uñas con impotencia, ya los ojos me estaban comenzando a arder amenazando con soltar lágrimas.

Mi teléfono empezó a sonar con estrépito y me apresuré a sacarlo para contestar la llamada, sobre todo cuando vi "Tori" en la pantalla de mi celular…

**-¡Tori!- **dije a instante

**-¿Cat?...por favor…por favor, dime que Trina está contigo- **pregunto con el alma en un hilo

Tome aire nuevamente**-No, no lo está, ¿escuchaste del tiroteo?, estaba intentando llamarla, pero ella no contesta-**hable rápidoy sin aliento

**-Lo sé, yo tampoco eh podido localizarla-**soltó un quebradizo suspiro

Apreté el teléfono entre mis manos**-¿Dónde está?-**pregunte al borde del llanto

**-No lo sé-**su voz sonó seca-**Escucha Cat**-tomo aire-**Yo estaba fuera de la ciudad, ahora voy en camino hacia allá, por favor búscala en el hospital del centro…. escuche que los heridos fueron trasladados hacia ahí-**suplico

El hueco de mi pecho se contrajo de dolor, pero intente recomponerme -**Esta…Esta bien**-balbucee

**-Por favor Cat, si sabes algo llámame-**

**-Si-**respondí y colgué

Sentí un horrible frío, me traspaso los huesos y subió hasta mi mente… ¿Y si a Trina le había pasado algo?...si estaba herida…. oh si estaba… ¡No!…. me reprimí mentalmente….no podía pensar eso ahora…necesitaba encontrarla…

Salí corriendo de la casa, tenía que saber que había pasado con Trina… ni siquiera pude ir a mi cochera para arrancar mi auto así que salí hacia la calle y tome un taxi para que me llevara al hospital del centro

Entre rápidamente al hospital….mi corazón palpitaba descontroladamente…surque los pasillos a tientas, sin saber que hacer o a donde ir…mire a todas direcciones y camine hasta la recepción de las enfermeras…

Pude sentir como me temblaban las manos. Y por un momento olvide todo lo que quería decir…tome otra respiración…

**-Disculpe-** susurre

La enfermera de mediana edad, me miro sobe sus anteojos y sonrió amablemente**-Si señorita ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?-**

**-¿Tienen registrada aquí…ah…ah Trina Vega?...Katrina Vega-**Trague fuertemente

**-Déjame revisar-**

Inspecciono en su computador durante unos eternos y agonizantes minutos…los peores minutos de mi vida-**No, no tenemos a nadie con ese nombre**-respondió mirándome otra vez.

La observe un momento más…con la esperanza que me dijera en donde estaba…pero la enfermera solo negó observándome con tristeza….tomé mi cabello con mis manos, llena de desesperación, una enorme lágrima se llenó en el borde de mis ojos, ¿Dónde Estaba Trina?... ¿Qué le paso?... esta angustia se acrecentaba cada minuto que pasaba, me sentía impotente, inútil, quería salir corriendo y buscarla, pero no tenía idea de donde estaba.

**-¿Cat?-** una suave voz capto mi atención en el pasillo

Voltee mi rostro y me encontré con ella….Trina estaba con la ropa cubierta de sangre, de pie con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada observándome con la mirada apagada y ausente…. mis ojos se abrieron, y la observe pasmada y atónita… sentí como el alma se me caía a los pies

-**Trina**-solloce y corrí hasta ella y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas...la rodee con fuerza, acaricio mi espalda con su brazo con suavidad…mostrándome que era real…me quede así un momento, hasta que recordé que ella estaba llena de sangre…entonces me volví a asustar….

Me separe de ella y la tome por los brazos…

**-¡Cielos!...Trina… ¿Que te paso?... ¿Dime que tienes?**- la moví de un lado a otro observándola, escudriñándola de pies a cabeza para encontrar alguna herida

**-No es mía**-respondió completamente ida

**-¿Qué?-**

**-La sangre no es mía…es de Tom-**repitió –**Ese sujeto entro y le disparo a algunos entrenadores de la academia-**explico con aire ausente-**Se volvió a mí y me iba a disparar, pero Tom se interpuso, me empujo y el disparo le dio a el**-suspiro pesadamente…su mirada bailo de mi al suelo en un par de ocasiones-**Tom está muy delicado-**su voz se quebró al mencionar su nombre.

Mi corazón se apretó de dolor...sujete su mano y la entrelace con la mía, Trina parecía estar en una especie de trance**-¿Dónde está?-** pregunte como pude

**-Allá**-señalo con el dedo una habitación cercana –**Sara esta con el…luego nos llamara**-

Camine junto con ella hasta las bancas cercanas…ella caminaba desequilibrada...pesadamente… arrastrándose a sí misma…parecía un zombi…no había rastros de que había llorado…sin embargo…el dolor se expresaba en su lenguaje corporal…le envié un mensaje de texto a Tori explicándole la situación para que llegara, luego seguí a Trina

Nos sentamos en la bancas….me quede junto a ella en silencio…ella estaba sentada con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas y las manos cruzadas delante de su boca balanceándose un poco, no hablaba, ni parecía reaccionar ante nada, solo mantenía la mirada en algún punto de la pared…deje mi mano en su espalda, la acaricie, así permanecimos durante una hora.

**-Trina,…Cat**-nos llamó Sara, a pesar de tener los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas sonrió maternalmente –**Vamos entren…El Doctor ya viene**-asentí y junto a Trina entre a la habitación donde estaba Tom

Cuando entre lo pude ver postrado en esa cama del hospital, su piel se veía pálida y estaba conectado a las maquinas que la ayudaban a respirar y le inyectaban suero…el alma se me desquebrajo….Trina dio la vuelta a su alrededor sin dejar de mirarlo con profundo dolor…

-**Buenas noches**-dijo el Doctor mientras entraba

-**Buenas noches-**Respondió Sara entrecortadamente **-¿Cómo está mi esposo?-**

El tomo unos papeles los observo con detenimiento, luego volcó su mirada hacia nosotras otra vez –** Él** **está grave-**La voz del doctor era seria –**La bala le dio cerca del corazón y perdió mucha sangre…él está demasiado delicado- **Sara sollozoy Trina solo lo miraba incrédula

-**Pero-** Mi voz tembló-**¿Sobrevivirá, no?-**

**-Tenemos esperanza en ello, señorita. Pero no estamos seguros-** suspiro** –Lo lamento…las dejare para que puedan estar con el**-luego de esto salió de la habitación

Sara se sentó, tomo la mano de su esposo y la beso mientras las lágrimas y sollozos se hacían presentes en ella….donde antes había estado mi corazón, solo quedaba un enorme hueco…volví mi rostro donde Trina y la observe

Ella estaba con el ceño totalmente fruncido…con una expresión de piedra…se sentó en una silla al otro lado de la cama, observando con pesadumbre el inexpresivo rostro de Tom…su mano temblorosa se posó en su frente…al instante unas lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas y rompió a llorar

**-No te mueras-**dijo sin aire** –No te mueras, por favor-**suplico en medio del llanto-**No te mueras, no te mueras-**mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que no tardaron en caer por mis mejillas mientras la observaba

**-Tom, no te mueras-**Puso su cabeza sobre en el brazo de él y lloro sin control alguno-**No me dejes, no te mueras, no te mueras, no te mueras,–**Repitió una y otra vez, lloraba fuertemente**-Por favor-**lloro amargamente sacando el dolor de su alma

Me quede en silencio, sin saber que decir o hacer, solo era consciente del llanto de Trina, y como mi cuerpo reaccionaba solo, tuve que taparme la boca para apagar mis sollozos…en esta situación yo no era capaz de hacer nada…era inútil…

_**Todos los que quieran matar y masacrar a Danny les doy permiso para hacerlo **_

_**Hasta la próxima :)**_


	16. Capitulo 16

_**Victorious no me pertenece **_

….Esto es mi culpa….

Ese era el pensamiento que corría circularmente en mi cabeza….daba vueltas una y otra vez, ¿era mi culpa?...tal vez…mentalmente revisaba la situación repetidas ocasiones….si no fuere sido novia de Danny…o sin tan solo yo hubiera dejado en paz a Trina …esto no hubiera ocurrido…

Pequeñas gotas mojaban la madera del ataúd de Tom….un par de días después del tiroteo murió, no logro sobrevivir…baje una vez más la mirada y la subí lentamente observando las barras que mantenían por encima del hoyo a aquel ataúd de fina y oscura madera…

El ataúd se hallaba sujetado con soportes sobre el hoyo profundo, ante los tres miembros de la familia de Tom…su esposa Sara, su único hijo Jerry y su pequeño nieto Johnny, quienes derramaban amargas lágrimas de dolor, dolor inconsolable…Amigos, conocidos y vecinos los acompañaban situados tras ellos

Un primer puñado de tierra húmeda cayó sobre el ataúd en manos del párroco oficiante…

**-Tom Newton….un gran hombre…un gran esposo…un gran padre…una gran ejemplo de vida….**

Miré tristemente el suelo y volví a tragar saliva, conteniendo las dichosas lágrimas que querían salir…aquel sentimiento de culpabilidad era cada vez peor…había sido mi culpa acabar con la vida de este hombre…de este maravilloso hombre….si realmente no fuera mi culpa, entonces no sentiría una fuerte opresión en el pecho, ni tampoco un molesto nudo en la garganta…

Tori, Jade, Beck, Robbie, André y yo nos encontrábamos justo detrás de Trina, ella estaba de pie inmóvil, permanecía callada, quieta como una piedra con las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo color negro, tenía un semblante triste y sombrío, con enormes filas de lágrimas bajando silenciosamente por su rostro…su dolor era mi culpa….

**-La paz sea contigo-**

Y el sacerdote concluyó mientras realizaba con una mano la señal de la cruz en el aire y los bendecía…el ataúd fue descendiendo poco a poco, el descenso fue acompañado del silencio llevado por los muchos conocidos la familia y el llanto de estos…

Había una simbiosis emocional y colectiva que abarcaba por entero el cementerio y quizá por ello acrecentaba la humedad ambiental

Trina cerró los ojos inmersos en lágrimas, apretó sus labios y se los mordió con dureza hasta el punto de enrojecerlos y hacerse sangrar un poco, sabía que le dolía demasiado su muerte, el había sido como un padre para ella, una figura paterna, una compañía y lo había perdido, como perdió a su esposo y a su hijo…no paraba de sufrir…

Sentí el más horrible de los dolores, el hueco de mi corazón se contrajo de nuevo supurando de tanta desesperación…no podía creer lo que la estupidez de Danny había logrado cometer, lo peor es que él era el principal sospechoso, pero la policía no daba con él por ningún lado….

El féretro por fin descansó en las profundidades y dos enterradores, portando cada uno una pala, comenzaron a llenar el hoyo de tierra. La gente comenzó a abandonar el cementerio dejando solo a nosotros y a sus familiares en aquel lugar de penumbra,

Contemple a Trina, se merecía todo lo mejor que podía ofrecer este mundo, y ahora tenía que sufrir aún más de lo que le ha tocado y vivir en la constante de aquel marco de dolor y miseria…se suponía que yo la haría feliz…que yo la ayudaría…¿acaso hice todo lo contrario?...

Ella camino hacia la familia de Tom…la vi intercambiar algunas palabras con ellos, sosteniendo sus miradas y dándoles a cada uno un abrazo acogedor, incluso al pequeño nieto de Tom lo tomo entre sus brazos, lo alzo y abrazo con dulzura y beso su cabeza como si se tratara de su propio hijo, estando allí con ellos, como un apoyo, a los que parecían ser más su propia familia…

**-Nada de esto hubiera sucedido si no fuera por mí-**Mis ojos ardían después de derramar tantas lágrimas y mi garganta estaba seca y rasposa

-**Sabes que esto no es tu culpa,-**Respondió una melancólica Tori

-**Es verdad-**contesto Jade - **Es culpa de es rata asquerosa de Danny**-escupió

**-Es un maldito-**susurro André

**-Espero que pronto lo capturen-**bisbiseo Tori

Apreté el puente de mi nariz-**Yo fui la que me metí con el**-

-** Lo que Danny hizo, lo hizo por su propia cuenta-** concluyo Robbie.

**-Lo sé- **dije amargamente

-**Entonces, ya no te culpes** **más**-Beck puso una mano en mi hombro, transmitiéndome tranquilidad, una que ni siquiera él tenía en ese momento.

Nos quedamos en silencio, cada uno sumergido en su propio dolor, Trina camino hasta nosotros, caminó muy despacio, sin prisa ni ruido, ahogada en su desdicha, se detuvo delante nuestro y miro tristemente a su alrededor

**-Gracias por estar aquí-**susurro sin mirar a ninguno

**-No tienes que agradecer-**reitero André mientras los demás asentían

Trina frunció el ceño-** Si tengo, no era su deber estar aquí…no tenían por…**

**-Si lo es, nosotros somos tus amigos-**la corto Jade sorprendiéndonos a todos, Jade por más chica mala que quisiera aparentar ser, también tenía sentimientos, y ella había madurado, sabia cuando brindar su apoyo, sabia cuando la necesitaban …Jade era una gran amiga…

Trina suavizo su rostro de nuevo, una lagrima cayo por su mejilla pero la limpio rápidamente y solo pudo asentir como muestra de agradecimiento.

**-Vamos a casa-**dijo Robbie

**-Vayan ustedes, descansen yo me quedare, tengo que hacer algo-**contesto débilmente Trina

**-Trina necesitas descansar-**pregunto su hermana

Suspiro cansada-**Lo hare, lo prometo, pero ahora necesito hacer algo más-**

**-Yo me quedare con ella-**hable sin preámbulos para que Tori no se preocupara

-**Está bien**-desistió mirándome a mí y luego a su hermana mayor con melancolía la observo así durante unos instantes, queriendo hacer algo para ayudarla ,Tori se le acerco colocando un brazo a su costado dándole un cálido y fraternal abrazo, colocando la cabeza bajo su barbilla, dándole esa calidez incluso maternal-**Te amo hermana-**susurro

Trina cerro los ojos y le deposito un tierno y largo beso en la cabeza, como si tuviera miedo de perderla también,-**Y yo a ti, nos vemos después -**contesto Trina contra su cabello, Tori parecía una niña tratando de consolar a su madre….era un hermoso gesto….

Se separó de Tori con ojos cristalinos **-Los veo luego-**dijo para los demás, los cuales también se despidieron 

Todos se fueron del cementerio dejándonos ambas solas…las dos estábamos demasiados tristes y hundidas así que simplemente nos quedamos allí, mirándonos la una a la otra…su rostro siempre me transmitía mucho dolor…era como un libro abierto para mi…

Me miro tristemente, con la mirada hundida-**Cat-** respiró hondo y se dio la vuelta, empujándose hacia atrás un mechón de pelo de su frente-**No hace falta que te quedes…ve con los demás-**

**-Me quedare contigo-**reitere tajante

**-Tengo que hacer unas cosas-**camino adentrándose en el cementerio, la seguí aun a cierta distancia para asegurarme de que todo esta bien

Siguió vagando entre las cientos de lapidas que cubrían el sendero del cementerio, no parecía tener rumbo fijo, solo caminaba y caminaba, hasta que al fin se detuvo frente a un par de solitarias lapidas en mármol negro y letras doradas, me detuve detrás de ella, Trina se sonrió vagamente, con amargura más bien. Después de verle el rostro, fije la vista en la lápida que ahora se encontraba frente a ella. …

"_Steven Elwes amado hijo, esposo y padre" _

"_Joe Elwes pequeño ángel que ahora está en el cielo" _

Eran las lapidas de su esposo e hijo, sentí un vacío doloroso estremecerme el cuerpo…tuve la necesidad de limpiarme las lágrimas que de nuevo amenazaban con salir…

-**Hola -**susurro ella hacia las lapidas

Ella se sentó junto a la lápida de su hijo y se recostó respirando hondo-**Hace mucho que no venía a verlos** -trazo las letras del nombre de su hijo con el dedo

-**Lo siento** - dije, rompiendo el silencio que había mantenido.

**-No creí que enterraría a alguien más-**coloco una mano en su pecho, como si le doliera y suspiro dolorosamente, los ojos empezaban a empañársele otra vez **-esto es estúpido-**

**-No es estúpido-**murmure, mientras clavaba mi mirada en los ojos de ella, camine y me senté junto a ella tomándole la mano con firmeza…

Trina se echó una risa débil y nuevas lagrimas invadieron sus ojos-**Me duele mucho Cat, me duele demasiado**-sollozo rompiendo mi corazón

-**Lo sé**-Respondí casi llorando y acariciando su mano entre las mías

-**Todos ellos me abandonaron-** dijo entrecortadamente entre lágrimas

Acaricie su mejilla con mi mano y no deje de mirarla** -No, no es así…ellos siempre están contigo-**

Me miro con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas** -¿Vas a quedarte conmigo? **pregunto y temblorosa recostó su cabeza en mis piernas.

**-Me quedare contigo siempre-**conteste perdiendo mis manos en sus cabellos

Trina ya no podía controlar el temblor, ni los sollozos y simplemente lo dejó ir una vez más. Creo que mis caricias la ayudaban a sobrellevarlo, pero ella solo se dejaba llevar por el intenso dolor que tanto tiempo había tenido…Su cuerpo temblaba de la tristeza y convulsionaba levemente por los llantos. Se tapaba la boca con sus manos y aun desahogándose aguantaba los llantos…

Yo solo me quede con ella…Sus gritos realmente eran dolorosos, todo lo que tuvo que aguantar se estaba expresando en un mismo momento. La tristeza que reflejaba me rompía el corazón.

Entonces sus manos no lograron contener los gritos de su boca, y empezaron a salir los verdaderos llantos que ella contuvo por tanto tiempo…la levante de mi regazo y la abrace ahogando sus gritos…intentando ahogar su dolor…era todo lo que podía hacer **-Yo estoy contigo**-repetí ahogada por las lágrimas… eso haría me quedaría con ella….

_**Gracias por sus comentarios a vaniap0211, Escritora17, DarkWhiteRed, Mas alla de la realidad, Horiat-Di, DannyWest, Oscar M, madameduvergiere y también a los demás que leen.**_


	17. Capitulo 17

_**Victorious no me pertenece **_

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde el funeral de Tom…la academia había permanecido cerrada desde entonces, se abriría hasta nuevo aviso hasta que la conmoción pasara, ya que Tom y otro de los empleados habían fallecido en el tiroteo….y Trina….bueno, ella solo se le pasaba en su casa, yo por mi parte iba todos los días para acompañarla, a veces incluso me quedaba a dormir

Iba le preparaba la comida, también me aseguraba de que comiera, limpiaba su casa y le hacía compañía…de vez en cuando platicábamos…no lo hacíamos mucho, en realidad lo que ella hacía era agradecerme por mí, según ella, bondad.

Trina había vuelto a su rutinaria soledad…se encerraba en su casa y no salía de ella…usaba su computador por horas, trabajando desde casa. Solía bañarse por largas horas en la ducha, lo hacía para poder llorar y que sus sollozos se confundieran con el agua que corría…pero aun así yo lograba escucharla….

Luego se acurrucaba en la cama, observaba el techo con fijeza sumergida en el agujero de tristeza…lo miraba sin mirarlo…solo se quedaba ahí, encogida, perdida y hoy era precisamente de esos días…

Yo me sentía desesperada, angustiada enormemente….porque sabía que Trina…mi pobre Trina estaba sufriendo.

Me encontré de pie a la orilla de la cama, observando cómo se abrazaba a sí misma, mi alma, mi corazón… todo se rompía por dentro, nunca me había sentido tan inútil, ni tan impotente…¡Cielos!…¡yo solo quería que parara de sufrir!….¿Porque tenía que pasar esto?

Me acerqué con lentitud para no asustarla y me senté en la cama.

-**Trina**-susurré.

Tan sólo me observó con esos ojos almendrados, tan faltos de vida, tan vacíos, ya no mostraban emoción alguna…sentí que mi alma se partió de nuevo, como si de un vidrio se tratara….

Deseaba con cada partícula de mi ser, que ella volviera a ser Trina, esa Trina de la escuela, esa maravillosamente narcisista, esa que creía en sí misma ,esa que era fuerte, la que podía sacarme las sonrisas con un simple y gracioso gesto, la que era capaz de hacer cualquier locura por un poco de atención….

Pero no, ella estaba sumergida en un hoyo de sufrimiento que no daba tregua…sufrimiento interminable…ese hoyo del cual quería sacarla…del cual tenía que sacarla.

La seguí observando mientras en mi mente se acumulaban un sin fin de recuerdos y fantasías de un pasado feliz y de un bello final el cual deseaba poder darle, enrede un mechón de su cabello en mi dedo y luego lo coloque detrás de su oreja.

-**Salgamos un rato, vamos a otro lado**-dije con voz rasposa y baja.

Cerró sus ojos con cansancio –**No tengo ganas de salir, tal vez luego**-

**-No puedes seguir así-**suspire –**Tienes que salir**-

-**Ya te dije, no tengo ganas-**

**-Trina…**

**-No Cat, no quiero-**se dio vuelta dándome la espalda**.**

**-No intentes ignorarme, eso ya no funciona Trina-**ya no quería verla triste, ya no quería verla en ese estado por ningún motivo, quería estar a su lado y cumplir la promesa de hacerla feliz…hacerla sonreír-**Trina**-insistí al no obtener una respuesta, pero no contesto –**No voy a dejar que hagas esto, no dejare que te quedes más aquí**-aclare jalándola del brazo para que me mirara

Se volvió hacia a mí y me miro molesta** -¿Que no escuchaste lo que dije antes?...Dije que No**-nuevamente se dio la vuelta.

No iba a aceptar un no como respuesta, no la dejaría deprimirse –**Te escuche, y no pienso aceptarlo, vamos a salir**-conteste con firmeza

-**No lo hare**-respondió sin voltear a verme -**Es mejor que te vayas de mi casa**-

-**No me iré**-la jale del brazo otra vez, pareció irritarse por lo que dio la vuelta de nuevo y zafo su brazo de mi mano así que la tome nuevamente, no la dejaría ganar

**-¡Maldición!, ¡déjame en paz!-** Pidió rota intentando zafarse de mi agarre

La sujetes de ambas muñecas al ver que intentaba resistirse**- ¡No, no te dejare!**-recalque

**-¡Cat déjame en paz!... ¡No quiero salir!… ¡No quiero hacer nada!-** Exclamó cerrando los ojos con fuerza, respiraba pesadamente-**¡Déjame sola!**-sollozo-**¡Quiero que te vayas y me dejes sola!-**

**¡Escúchame bien!** -le grité tajante y ella dejo de forcejear -**¡No te dejare! **–Esquivo mi mirada-**Prometí que iba a estar contigo, y eso hare-**susurre

Me miró con ojos enfebrecidos directamente hacia los míos y dejo caer su cabeza en mi pecho-**Gracias**-Su respuesta fue apenas un susurro.

Mi alma se desquebrajo-**No te dejare sola-**musite muy bajo tomándola por los brazos, para acercarla más a mí.

Algunas horas después ambas íbamos en mi auto, ella miraba por la ventana con una expresión perdida y yo conducía en silencio, Trina parecía abstraída del mundo perdida en sus pensamientos…

Aunque aún tenía esa expresión ida, ya estaba más tranquila que antes, silenciosa y seria pero más tranquila…

Tome ese tiempo para poder observar los detalles de su rostro…algo sereno pero perdido… delicada piel morena, con los labios levemente fruncidos mordisqueándose la uña del pulgar

-**Tienes que prestar atención al camino**-sugirió con la mirada clavada en la ventana, se había dado cuenta de que la observaba, bueno no es que realmente lo estuviera ocultando….

**-Lo siento-**sonreí avergonzada y fije mi vista en el camino**-¿Lo recuerdas?-**pregunte con diversión

**-¿Qué?-** volteó a mirarme con una ceja levantada.

**-Cuando por accidente le pegue a Tori el maquillaje de Zombi con pegamento industrial-**recordé

-**Si-**elevo la comisura de sus labios hasta formar una escueta sonrisa y se volvió de nuevo hacia la ventana mirando la calle sin verla

**-Fue muy divertido-**insistí -**Siempre me divertía pasando el rato contigo; Me hacías reír mucho **-mire a Trina en busca de palabras o algún estimulo de respuesta**.** Ella mantuvo su rostro imperturbable pero sus ojos se volvieron húmedos**-¿Recuerdas la canción?-**agregue rápidamente y ella frunció el ceño.

Comencé a cantar el dicho rap que tanto me hacía gracia

_**You know I flaunt ya**_

_**Cause girl I really want ya**_

_**And you're looking nice**_

_**Got me cooler than a bag of ice**_

_**Now freeze freeze freeeeeeeeeeeeeeeze**_

_**Now go!**_

_**Drop it fast and move it real slow**_

_**HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**What?!**_

_**You smell so fruity...**_

Seguí contoneándome en mi asiento, me miro con los ojos entrecerrados y ladeo la cabeza curiosamente –**Recuerdo, que no querías cantar la línea que seguía porque….** –Hizo una pausa –**Te parecía indecente-**ironizo

Comencé a reírme del recuerdo ganándome una mirada bizarra de Trina –**Es cierto**-dije en medio de un ataque de risa, luego de un instante Trina se contagió de mis risas y se tapó la boca con la mano disimuladamente.

Pasamos un rato muy agradable riéndonos en el auto, después de unos minutos cuando dejamos de reírnos, nos miramos con sonrisas en nuestros rostros, sentí mis ojos lagrimear a causa de la risa que había tenido, ella trago débilmente y suavizo su sonrisa

**-¿Dónde me llevas?-**pregunto después de un rato

**-A la playa**-

**-¿Ah la playa?... ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahí? Además ya es algo tarde - **estaba realmente confundida.

-**La playa en un buen lugar para relajarse; Además no te preocupes yo compre una cabaña ahí hace un tiempo, no hay problema con que sea tarde**-respondí para darle confianza.

**-Estás loca- **contesto al instante pero no hizo ademan de decir nada más, simplemente se cruzó de brazos y siguió observando la ventana.

Media hora después, ya estábamos llegando a nuestro destino, en una parte de la playa bastante solitaria pero muy hermosa, el ambiente era húmedo y cálido a la vez, estacione el auto en la arena y nos bajamos.

Ella se recostó en la puerta del auto y me miro insegura **– ¿Qué haces?**-pregunte sonriendo –**Vamos a caminar**-la tome de la mano para jalarla

Caminamos por la fina arena del mar, acercándonos a la orilla. Sonreí y comencé a quitarme mis sandalias para dejarlas ahí –**Quítate los zapatos para que puedas sentir la arena**- sugerí

-**No**-respondió de forma altanera, prácticamente la mire de forma retadora sin siquiera parpadear –**Ya ok, está bien- **dijo alzando una mano en señal de derrota y comenzó a quitarse los zapatos también.

El sonido de las olas chocando contra las rocas cercanas me invadió, era delicioso volver a la playa. Inhalé profundamente, uno de mis olores favoritos era el del mar, sobre todo el de esta playa, con su mezcla salina y húmeda. Cerré los ojos y dejé que mis pies se mojaran por la cálida agua.

-**Gracias por querer animarme-** dijo por fin

**-No me lo agradezcas- **conteste mirando el horizonte. Nos quedamos en silencio algunos minutos y cuando volví a mirarla se encontraba ensimismada mirando el mar** – ¿No tienes ganas de nadar**?-pregunte juguetonamente

Me miro insegura cuando estire mis brazos para jalarla hasta el agua-**¡No!**-intento resistirse pero resbalo cayendo sentada en la espuma del agua quedando totalmente empapada, Trina abrió la boca y tomó aire, parecía un pollo mojado con esa expresión en la cara y no pude evitar reírme sonoramente.

**-¿Te parece divertido esto?-**pregunto ofendida.

**-Demasiado**-comente ahogada por la risa.

**-¿Así?... ya verás que no es tan divertido-**se puse en pie amenazadoramente.

Comencé a reír de nuevo, aquello me llenaba de emoción**-¡A que no me atrapas! -** dicho esto, salí corriendo en dirección contraria a ella.

Trina corrió tras de mi por toda la playa, por más que intentaba alcanzarme, no lo lograba-**Está bien, Esta bien, no corras más**- se rindió.

Tome un poco de arena y se la lance a la cara, comenzó a toser por la arena que le había caído en la boca, se limpió los ojos y me miró totalmente irritada. Le sonreí abiertamente y eso fue lo que pareció molestarle más-**Ya verás**-mascullo y salí corriendo al instante

Corría tras de mí y supe que no iba a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que me atrapara, por lo que decidí cambiar de dirección y me detuve repentinamente al notar que mis pies tocaban el agua otra vez. Ella me alcanzó y estuvo a punto de agarrarme cuando me moví rápidamente, lo que provocó que me resbalara a causa del agua. Trina dibujó una mueca en su rostro parecida a una sonrisa y segura de sí misma se acercó con lentitud a atraparme. Me aproveché de su confianza y la jalé del abrigo antes de que ella pudiera tocarme siquiera. Cayó de rodillas sobre la arena mojada y solté una risita de burla.

De nuevo me incorpore y corrí pero esta vez en unas cuantas zancadas me alcanzó tomándome por la cintura, alzándome en sus brazos para dar vueltas conmigo. De tantos giros perdió el equilibrio y nos caímos en el agua.

Ambas soltamos carcajadas al habernos caído, quedando yo sobre ella. Dejamos de reírnos poco a poco, nuestras respiraciones se calmaron, nos miramos fijamente. Miró con atención cada facción de mi rostro, y yo hice lo mismo con ella.

**-Lograste que me olvidara de todo-** susurro –**Gracias**-coloco una mano en mi mejilla y la acaricio, sonreí más que nunca, me sentía complacida, feliz, incluso realizada.

Acerque mi rostro lentamente al de Trina, sólo rozando mis labios tortuosamente, después de unos segundos de sólo ser un roce, pasó a ser una unión más fuerte, la bese tan dulce como me fue posible, tanto como lo desee; Al instante una gran ola nos empapó con agua fría.

**-¿Estas bien?-**pregunto Trina mientras tocia y me ayudaba a ponerme en pie, asentí con la cabeza tomando aire**– ¿Y él bebe?-**toco mi vientre preocupada

-**Ambos estamos bien-**sonreí enternecida –**Vamos a cambiarnos a la cabaña**- El sol ya estaba tocando la línea de división entre el mar y el cielo, la tome de la mano para guiarla.

Entramos en la cabaña, y lo primero que hice fue encender el fuego. Ya era de noche y empezaba a hacer frio.

-**Es muy acogedora **–dijo ella observándola con detalle –**Me gusta**- repitió

**-Si, por eso la compre**-respondí sonriendo- **Es muy agradable estar aquí**-nos sonreímos

-**Hace frio**-se abrazó así misma podía ver su respiración en el aire,yo también tenía bastante frio y me empezaba a congelar.

Me acerque al closet donde tenía algunas prendas –**Buscare algo para ponernos**-

Trina se recostó en la orilla del armario y me observo de una forma muy diferente casi soñadoramente, con una sencilla pero hermosa sonrisa. Me sentí tonta, ridículamente enamorada, como una adolecente y su primer amor.

**-¿Por qué me miras así?-**pregunte nerviosa

Me miro dulcemente y me sonrió de nuevo de manera tranquila y acompasada, sin perder la ternura **– ¿Te eh dicho ya, que eres hermosa?-**

**-Una vez-**respondí en voz baja sin apartar mi mirada de la suya**.**

**-Eres hermosa-**me repitió** –Muy hermosa-**

Se acercó lentamente a mis labios en un roce lento y pausado de nuestras bocas…un casto beso,demasiado tierno, demasiado lento, como me gustaba…

Me abrazo por la cintura mientras poco a poco el beso se volvía mas apasionado, hacia círculos con su dedo en mi espalda…lo tome de las mejillas y profundice el beso…la temperatura empezaba aumentar…

Me separe levemente de ella acariciando su mejilla…ya estaba respirando con dificultad – **¿Estas segura?**-pregunte anticipando lo que pasaría y aunque yo lo deseaba, tenía que ser consiente de Trina, pare ella todo era más difícil, más complicado….

-**Más que segura-**susurro contra mi boca y volvió a besarme con lentitud y pasión

-**Te amo**-murmure en su oído y seguido le bese el cuello, tomo los listones de mi blusa y los deslizo para despojarme de ella, me observó sin aliento y de nuevo unió nuestros labios en un tortuosamente tierno beso…

Ella comenzó a besar mi cuello, dejando una que otra pequeña mordida logrando arrancarme varios suspiros en el proceso…

Volvió a besar mis labios mientras recorría con sus manos mis hombros y brazos… de igual forma le respondí el beso, ambas estábamos acostumbrándonos al hecho de que estaríamos juntas y por eso tomábamos las cosas con calma…

Sus manos empezaron a acariciar mi cuerpo suavemente, lento y dejándome llevar le quite la blusa que estaba empapada por el agua del mar

Sentí como Trina temblaba levemente y su respiración estaba acelerada, le di una sonrisa cálida para tranquilizarla y me beso de nuevo, aunque esta vez sus besos era más efusivos que los anteriores…

Solté un suspiro ante sus caricias, empecé a bajar mis besos por su cuello y hombros, regresando de nuevo y haciendo varias veces el mismo recorrido. Lentamente me hizo acostarme en la cama y se puso sobre mí sosteniendo un poco su peso para no descargarlo todo en mí…

**-También te amo Cat- **me dijo sobre mis labios mientras me miraba fijamente, luego me beso, pero este beso era completamente diferente al resto, era apasionado y fuerte, pero nunca perdió la delicadeza, no lo pude evitar y le respondí de igual forma mientras le cruzaba los brazos al cuello y la acercaba más a mí…

Esa noche fue hermosa….unica…. esa noche nos amamos….

_**¡Saludos! Muchas gracias a Escritora17 , DannyWest , victoiousnaomi , xv10 , vaniap0211,Oscar M, Mas alla de la realidad, Horiat-Di, Guest , DarkWhiteRed, por sus comentarios de igual manera gracias a todos los demás que toman el tiempo para leer esta historia ;)**_

_**UN ABRAZO **_


End file.
